Sk8er Ballerina
by riceballekelly
Summary: Edward is your average popular Jock. Bella is the childhood Tomboy best friend in love with him but He gets a girlfriend and does something that drives Bella away. What happens when they meet up in Senor year? Bella x Edward *I'M BACK*
1. This is my life

Summary: Edward is your average popular Jock. Bella is the childhood Tomboy best friend in love with him but He gets a girlfriend and does something that drives Bella away. What happens when they meet up in senor year ? Bella x Edward.

**Chapter one**

**This is my life**

BPOV

I tapped my foot waiting then sighed. He was late again my best friend and crush Edward Anthony Cullen. Captain of every sports team, class president, and the most handsome guy in school. Me on the other hand. Plain Jane tomboy best friend. I wear hoddies, jeans, and vans all the time. I skateboard in my free time and secretly take ballet lessons, tap, hip-hop, Irish, and every other kind of dance there is. I also sing and take voice lessons and do plays. I also do gymnastics, play a ton of instruments, teach dance, and writes songs which all of this is also secret.

I just don't want people thinking I'm fragile and dainty so I fake that I can't dance or do what I can and instead shoot hoops with my best friend Edward. Who was late again to do just that. I looked at my watch and swore. I had to leave in ten minutes to go to dance. Then I spotted Edward. He came running out of the building his green eyes dancing and his hair shining bright as copper in the sun making me catch my breath.

" Sorry I'm late Bells but the cheerleaders wanted me to watch their routine," he said and internally I snarled. Edward loved cheerleaders because he finds it so amazing they can do all those flips and stuff. I mentally rolled my eyes. I had been able to do what they could try and say was their hardest move when I was three. I threw the ball at his chest and we started played. I was just about to shoot a hoop when I looked at my watch. Shit!

I dropped the ball, grabbed my skateboard, and rode off. Edward didn't yell after me because he was used to it. He thought I went home to make dinner. Hah. I made dinner before dad got up. I cringed. My Mom died when I was twelve and she got me into everything I love. So when ever I dance or anything else I do I feel she is with me. Corny I know.

I got off my skateboard, and sprinted into the building that was my second home. I had first seen this place I was told the day I got out of the hospital when I born. Mom sat me in the corner with Dad and taught class. Sometimes Dad couldn't stay so the other teachers looked after to me. Their all still here and are like a family to me. They get mad though if I skateboard through the hall. I walked into the changing room and pulled on my ballet cloths. I pulled on my tights then my black leotard and then my point shoes. I quickly pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head then hurried to class. Luck was on my side because Madame was getting ready.

I went to the bar and started warming up. A few minutes later Madame entered the room and we began our routines. Mom was one of the best teachers and taught all I knew. I was on point by age seven. I was farther ahead then everyone in the most advance class here so I got private lessons. I listened as the light music of Swan Lake filled the room and let it flow through me. I made my limbs as light and fluid as possible. I made each move graceful but sharp. All to soon the music ended.

" Amazing as always Bella," said Esme or as I called her at school Madame. Esme Cullen I had been a good friend of my moms and when she died Esme took me in for my private lessons. She was Edwards's mom but swore never to tell a soul about my true life. She looked at me as if hiding something. " Bella you are doing so well. You even surpass me and your other teachers level. Don't disagree Bella you know its true. I hate to see you waste your time here when any fine arts school would gladly take you in. You have a future in this Bella," Esme said but I shook my head. She sighed," I know I know Charlie needs you," she said repeating what I always told when she brought it up.

I looked at the clock. " I have to go. You know teach those young rascals," I said as she nodded. I ran out the door and into the room three doors down. I sighed. Esme was always encouraging me to try out for some fine arts school along with my teachers. But I couldn't leave Charlie. Who would look after him? Also I didn't have the money. I was on scholarship here so I didn't pay for lessons. The money I did have went to paying for collage. No matter how much I wanted to go I couldn't.

I heard my little students come in and smiled as I started class. I taught five year olds and was very patient with them. At the end of class I sighed as each of them ran to their moms. I remembered when that was me and shook my head. The day my mom died I stopped crying.

I went into the dressing room and once again became a tomboy. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the building. I jumped on my bord and hurried home. The minute I got home I went on the computer. I saw Edward wasn't on AIM so I typed my English paper that was assigned today, did my math homework, and finished my lab questions. I looked at the clock. I had just enough time to go to the skate park. Charlie wouldn't be home for along time. Grabbing my helmet and skateboard I ran out of the house, jumped on my board, and started toward the skate park. The skate park was only around the block so I could ride there.

The one thing my mom hadn't gotten me into was skateboarding. That was all Edward right there. But of course he stopped once he became popular in 6th grade. I just continued riding. I entered competitions and kicked ass. I just felt free when going down a ramp or in one of those empty swimming pool looking things. Yes people even I forget their names. I waved at some usual people who skated there.

The minute I dived into the empty pool I just rode. I didn't think about Edward or ballet but just rode. I did the usual tricks that stopped skaters riding. I lost track of time and got home at dark. Thank god Charlie wasn't home. He hated me riding out so late.

I went into my room, showered, and changed then got into bed. I went to sleep with a feeling that something was going to change.

**AN: Hope you liked. Read and Review. Chapters will get better I promise!**


	2. The New Girl

AN: Thank to all who reviewed and if you haven't please do! By the way Edward and Bella are in eighth grade so they are fourteen. Edward is captain of the middle school sports. My school does have middle school cheerleaders. Any way on with the next chapter.

Chapter two

New girl

BPOV

I waited by the school's entrance waiting as usual for Edward. Finally he came. " Hey Belly sorry I'm late your not mad are?" he said faking to look worried. He knew I would forgive him. I always did. " Yeah of course," I said smiling. He hugged me which made me almost sigh with pleasure to be in his arms. " I can't believe school's over in just a few days," I said as we walked into the building. " Yeah High School is sure going to be an adventure," he said walking to our lockers, which were right next to each other.

" We're still on for going to the end of the year dance. Not that we'll be dancing," I said as he smiled. " Yeah of …." His sentence trailed off and he looking past my shoulder. I turned around. He was looking at a girl I had never seen before. She had shiny pin straight blond hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue and she had perfect full pink lips that were smiling. She was wearing a tight tank top with a jean mini skirt and pumps. " Who is that?" I asked trying to hide my jealousy.

" Her name has to be Aphrodite," he said dazed. He walked over to her smiling. He said something and she laughed holding out her hand. They talked longer then went off together. I contained the urge to scream and went to class. Of course she was in there sitting in my seat next to Edward.

" I'm sorry Miss Swan but you'll have to sit in the back. It's the end of the year in a couple of days so it doesn't matter," he said. I sighed trudging to the back of the class. " Please introduce yourself Miss," said our teacher smiling. She got up. " Hi I'm Lauren Mallory. I just moved here and my old middle school already got out but my father enrolled me here anyway. I love ballet, cheerleading, and sports. That's all I have to say," she said before sitting down. I could tell she was a total bimbo.

The rest of the day flew past. Edward skipped lunch with me to sit with Lauren and the other cool people so I ate alone. I had other classes with Lauren and she was a total bimbo like I predicted. Then gym came. It was basketball and Edward and Mike Newton were picking teams. Edward picked Lauren first and of course Mike picked me. To bad for Edward cause I was gonna kick his butt.

We were twenty minutes into the game and Edwards and Mike's team was tied. Edward was guarding me so I looked for someone who was open. I passed it to Mike. It didn't make it. Instead Lauren who was running over to talk to Edward got hit. Edward ran to her and I tried not to laugh. If she was so good at sports she could have blocked. Okay I didn't succeed I couldn't help it. I laughed quietly.

" Oh shut up Bella!" said Edward glaring at me as he lifted Lauren into his arms and ran to the nurse. I was stung. Edward had never been so cold to me. The bell rang and I headed to my next class which Edward was in.

Edward handed our math teacher a late pass and sure enough Lauren was with him. He sat as far away from me as possible. Of course after class he cornered me. " Bella why the hell did you throw the ball at Lauren? What did she ever do to you?" he asked angrily. I looked at him shocked. " I threw the ball to Mike but she got in the way," I said looking up at him. " Apologize," he said. " What?" I asked. " Apologize now Bella," he said. Fuming I walked to Lauren mumbled sorry. She just smiled at Edward.

I waited for Edward after school to play ball. The sky was growing darker. It was gonna rain. Still I waited. It began pouring yet I still waited. I had been there for twenty minutes sulking when I saw a figure. Edward finally. But no. It was Mike. He looked shocked to see me. " Bella why sitting in the pouring rain?" he asked. " Waiting for Edward," I said. Mike looked away. " Bella the thing is..he sorta walked home with Lauren," Mike said.

I simply walked away to mad for words. I would slide if I skateboarded so instead I walked home. When I got home I called Esme asking her to pick be up for ballet since it was raining. She agreed. I changed out of my wet cloths; blow dried my hair, and put it into a bun. I grabbed my dance bag and on Esme's car appeared.

I blocked Edward from my mind as I danced. Esme was talking in hushed tones to a woman with a clipboard. I didn't notice them to much. I lost myself in the music and when my lesson was over I changed into my hip-hop cloths and went to that class. Followed by Tap, land lyrical dancing. I also took private lessons for those classes I didn't have to teach tonight which was nice. The woman with clipboard was there talking to my teachers. I blocked them out. I had a recital on Saturday and I really wanted my dancing to be perfect. Edward was coming to it and after I'm sure his shock we were going to the school dance.

Esme drove me to my house in silence. It was unusual for her but I didn't want to pry. I got out of the car when we reached my house, thanked Esme again, and ran inside so I didn't get wet. Just as I got into my room I heard my cell ring. Edward I thought picking it up. " Hey Edward what do you want?" I asked as coldly as possible. " Gee Bella harsh today aren't we," he said and I could practically see him rolling his eyes. I didn't answer.

" Bells what's up with you?" he asked. Oh as if he doesn't know. " Oh nothing. Nothing except my best friend going home with some bimbo without telling me so I had to wait in the rain for him," I said coldly. " I'm sorry Bella but Lauren asked me to so I did. And don't call my girlfriend a bimbo! She's really sweet," he said but I was still stuck at the part where he said girlfriend. " Did you say girlfriend?" I asked still in shock. " Yeah I can't believe it either! We were walking and I just asked and she said yes! Isn't that great Bella?!" he asked. My heart broke in two. " Yeah that's great Edward. I gotta go now bye," I said choking back tears as I hung up.

I fell face down on my bed and cried. Eventually I fell asleep and woke up the next morning. I looked in the mirror. Big mistake. My hair was like a haystack and my eyes were red. I threw on some black jeans with a lose hoddie with my vans and rode to school. And like a slap in the face they were there like the most perfect couple in the world. Her blond her was blowing in the wind and she was smiling that perfect crest-whitening smile. Edward smiled back pulling some hair behind her ear. I felt sick.

So I put on a fake smile and headed toward the happy couple. " Hi its Bella right?" she asked in a kind voice. I nodded. She started talking as we walked to class and she was actually really nice. Which made it harder to hate her. At lunch I sat with the two of them feeling like a third wheel. Edward told me he couldn't make it after school but told me he could the next day. I nodded. Everybody just let out a sigh as Edward and Lauren would walk by holding hands. I would have to get used to it. This continued all week. Edward canceling, promising when I knew he would cancel, and sighs in the hallway. And also my heart kept breaking through my fake smile. Would he ever see the real me? Saturday would tell.

AN: Okay I know what your thinking. Nice Lauren? Don't worry the claws will come out…in later chapters. But the next few chapters are important. Just remember the lady with the clipboard. Thanks to all who reviewed and please review this chapter I need something to work with!


	3. The last straw

AN: Okay this is a serous Drama chapter and so will next couple. Read and Review and once again I thank all who reviewed.

**Chapter three**

**The last Straw.**

**BPOV**

I was nervous. Today was the day Edward was coming to see me perform. I made him promise months ago and called him this morning to remind him. I told there was a big surprise there. Edward wouldn't let me down. " Bella come here for a second," Esme said. I walked towards her. She placed a dress bag in my hands. " Your mother wore when she was your age performing this piece," she said. I felt tears come into my eyes and hugged her. I quickly ran into the dressing room and zipped open the bag. I smiled recognizing the dress from moms old pictures.

It was all white but since it was low cut there was flesh colored fabric in between. The straps were the same color. It had beads that went on the bodice and also a head piece.**( AN: Picture is on profile.)** I slipped on my tights and white point shoes and was in the middle of putting my hair into a bun when Esme came in. She stopped just staring at me. She shook her head smiling and saying," you're the vision of your mother. I thought it was her for a second. Bella she would be so proud of you."

I opened my mouth to say something equally touching but Esme shushed me. She combed my hair back into a tight bun and put a hair net on it. She adjusted my headpiece then nodded. " Your ready," she said getting me out just as the performance before me finished. There was a black out and taking a deep breath I went out. I got into position and when the orchestra started playing I danced better than I did in class. I didn't even think of Edward. I just danced. When it was over there was silence then a roaring applause that shook the theater. I curtsied then hurried to get into my next costume. Esme helped me saying how perfect I had done.

I did all my other dances which due to how much I did had to make five second changes. I was used to it. When I went out for bows I got a standing ovation. My students on stage came up to me and gave me each a Rose. Smiling I kissed their cheeks. When I went backstage I looked at the clock. Shit! Edward had probably left after bows to get to the dance so I quickly slid on some jeans and a loose band t-shirt, grabbed my board, and went as quickly as possible to my house. And I waited. I stood there for an hour by now really nervous. Maybe Edward went on ahead with out me because he felt upset I kept such a big part of my life a secret. I skated to the school and could hear the music.

I walked in and found Edward. Kissing Lauren on the dance floor. My heart shattered into a million tiny shards. I felt the tears pricking my eyes but held them back. The song ended and Edward pulled away from Lauren spotting me. A look of guilt crossed his face then he walked over to me. " Bella I'm so sorry I meant to tell you but I was at Laurens all day and when I tried calling you tell you I was going to the dance with her it went to voicemail," he said. My heart broke again. He missed one of my biggest recitals to hang out with Lauren?! Then he goes to the dance with her when he already said he was going with me.

" So you weren't at the recital?" I asked voice quivering. He rolled his eyes. " As if. Sorry Bella I thought my Mom paid you to ask me. She did with dad," he said laughing. " But if Lauren was in it you would have gone," I said my voice full of venom.. He nodded smiling. " Edward you are an idiot," I said enunciating each word. He got angry. " Bella why is it such a big deal anyway?" he asked frustrated. " Because Edward I was in that recital! I have doing ballet since I could walk along with so much other stuff you can't even imagine!" I said finally telling him everything. I looked at him. He looked angrier. " Oh I see what this is about! You're jealous of Lauren. You've been acting bitchy to her since she came here! I just never knew why. I thought maybe because I was spending time with her. But really you're just jealous because she can do all the things you can't. Your just a girl who acts like a guy and you know sometimes I think you are one. So your just jealous because Laurens everything your not!" he said. I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

" Its because I'm in love with you," I whispered. " What?" he asked still angry. I looked up at him tears brimming out of my eyes. " I'm in love with you Edward! I have been for years. But you like you said see me as one of the guys. Instead you go after beauties that've haven't been there for you like I have. It's always been that way! The minute someone better comes along you ditch me. Who was there when you broke your leg in fifth grade? Who stayed up late helping you with last minute projects? Me! " I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to be you friend. I'm sorry I'm not pretty, or popular, or anything else you say ," I said to a shocked looking Edward.

I felt the tears fall down my face. I turned on my heel and ran to the door. I turned back to look at Edward. " Edward Cullen…..I hate you now and forever!" I shouted then bolted out the door. It was raining but I couldn't discern between my tears and the rain. I skateboarded home slipping and slipping but I couldn't feel the pain.

I took a few deep breaths before entering the house. " Bella can you come in here?" Charlie asked. I went in and was shocked to see Esme and the lady with the clipboard. " Bella there's something we all need to talk to you about," said Esme. The lady with the clipboard looked at me and smiled.

**AN: Cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. Read and Review please!!**


	4. I gotta go my own way

AN: Hello readers and thanks again to those who reviewed. Alice and the gang will be coming up soon. And now the big chapter!!

**Chapter four**

**I gotta go my own way**

BPOV

I looked around the room cautiously before sitting down. The mysterious clipboard lady began. " Bella my name is Mrs. Chaplin and I'm head of Dante academy for performing arts," she said a hint of a Russian accent in her voice. I nearly choked. Dante was the best of the best fine arts high schools in the world. Even if you had all the money in the world you needed talent. It was my secret dream to go there if I had the money. " Bella Esme sent in an old essay she had you write a while ago. I said I would come to your recital. And after seeing you dance today I know you are perfect for Dante. I haven't seen anyone dance like that even in the most professional ballet. Bella how would you like to study at Dante for high school?" she said.

I couldn't believe it. " We have teachers from all over the world there and we also have very good classes. As you know we only accept only the most gifted students who also must have excellent grades. Honors classes for your school are regent's level for us. Your grades are straight A plus's so that's also very good," Mrs. Chaplin continued. I finally was able to speak. " Thank you but Dante is so expensive…" I started but Mrs. Chaplin cut me off. " We have scholarships Bella. I am offering you this," she said. I shut my mouth. Dante. My mother had always wanted to go there but decided not to go because she met Dad. Esme and Charlie both looked at me. Both looked beyond happy for me.

My answer was clear. I felt tears spring into my eyes and looked at Mrs. Chaplin. I stood up and curtsied. " Dean Chaplin I accept your offer. When must I leave?" I asked as Esme cried and Charlie smiled at me. " I believe Esme had some plans for you but I expect to see a few days before school opens," she said standing up and taking my hand shaking it. Esme and Mrs. Chaplin talked and then she left. " Esme I'm sorry I lied to you before," I said but she hugged me. " I know dear," she said before pulling away to smile at me. " Bella I have a niece and nephew your age also going to Dante that lives in your mothers old home town. I asked Charlie if you could stay with them and he said yes. The plane leaves tonight," she said and I hugged her again.

I hugged Dad and he hugged me tightly. I ran upstairs to get ready. I grabbed my suitcases and packed my cloths, my ballet gear, and pulled out my scrapbook. It was full of pictures of Edward and me. Closing my eyes I put it into a cardboard box along with everything else that was his or he gave to me. I wrote something on it then left it in the middle of the room. I went back up to finish packing.

I grabbed all my stuff and looked one last time at my room. It was bare except for furniture. I heard dad honk and knew it was time to go. I shut my door and ran downstairs. I shoved my bags into the back of the van then got in the car. As dad drove I closed my eyes as forks faded behind me.

Dad went with me through security and when my flight was called. We hugged for along time before he pulled away to smile at me. " I' m so proud of you Bella. It seems like you've grown up so fast," he said and I felt the tears prick my eyes. " Now no crying kiddo cause otherwise I'll start crying to and won't want to let you go," he said pushing me away. I waved goodbye to him then boarded the plane. The plane was small and my head almost touched the ceiling. I sat down in my seat next the window. Five minutes later the flight attendant got on and explained the usual crap.

I felt the plane begin to move and watched as we took off the ground. The plane rose higher and higher till I couldn't see the lights of Washington anymore. '_Sorry Edward I gotta stop waiting for you and follow me heart,'_ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

EPOV

" I had an amazing time Edward," said Lauren as we stood outside her front door. " Me to," I said smiling. That's when she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her arms wrapped around mine. Her lips were wet but rough and tasted like chocolate. We pulled away finally. " Goodnight," she said before shutting her door. I felt like I was on cloud nine as I rode my bike back to my house. _"Edward Cullen…..I hate you now and forever!" _I heard Bella say.. I could see her with tears running down her face her brown eyes full of sadness, anger, but mainly hurt. The image was so real that I thought Bella was there for a second and I fell off my bike in shock. I shook my head. Bella was at her house probably moping. I sighed shaking my head.

We fought a lot and Bella would forgive me like always. But I still mad at her for making up all that crap about dancing. She was so clumsy. I got back up on my bike and finally reached my house. " I'm home!" I yelled. No one responded. I went into the kitchen to find mom and dad talking in low voices. " Hey guys what's up?" I said smiling. They exchanged looks. " Edward I think its best you sit down," said Mom. I knew something was wrong. " Mom if its about me not coming to the recital I'm sorry…" I said as Mom looked angry. " Edward do you know who was in that recital?!" she asked hissing which shocked me. Mom never got this angry. I rolled my eyes. " Bella?" I said sarcastically. " Yes Edward Bella!" Mom said now growing calmer. " Oh come on mom! This joke is getting old," I said exhausted and stood up to leave.

Mom grabbed my arm and dragged me into the basement. " Sit Edward and stay," she ordered and my dad sat next to me. Mom popped in a DVD and sat on the couch. The DVD started and Bella came up on screen in dressed in ballet shoes her hair in a bun wearing a black leotard. Soft music was playing and Bella started to dance. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so shocked that I nearly fell off the couch. Bella danced with grace and her eyes lit up and I could tell she was happy. Then it sunk in. Bella had been telling the truth. Oh god. I had said some really bad thing to her. I needed to apologize to her face to face.

I stood up. " Edward where are you going?" said Esme calmer now. " Mom I need to apologize to Bella. She told me and I said some pretty awful stuff to her when she told me," I said starting up the stairs but Mom said something that stopped me in my tracks. " She won't be there," she said softly. " Do you know where she is?" I asked desperate to find my best friend. Mom spoke her next words hesitantly. " On a plane to Rhode Island," she said softly. " When will she be back?" I asked desperately. " Edward that's the thing. She won't be," she said stunning me. " You see the headmistress of Dante performing arts academy saw Bella and asked her to go her school in New York for high School. Bella accepted the offer," she said, as I stood there dazed for a moment then ran.

I heard them calling after me but kept running. I grabbed my helmet and hopped on my bike. It couldn't be true. Bella always shuddered at the mere mention of any private school. I saw Bella's house. No lights were on. I parked my bike along the big oak tree near Bella's and started to climb up. Bella's window was closed. Carefully I opened it then climbed through. My heart stopped.

Bella's room was empty except for a box in the middle of the floor. On the top was a letter with my name on it. I knelt down by the box and with shaking hands opened.

Dear Edward, Edward need you to listen.

_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok.  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to gray  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok.  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

" What about us Bella? What about everything we've been through?" I thought. The next line seemed to answer me.

What about trust Edward?

" God Bella you know I never meant to hurt you," I thought feeling my heart sink.

And what about me?

" Bella please tell what I have to do!" I thought thinking of my best friend.

_Edward I gotta leave but I'll miss you._

" I'll miss you," I thought feeling the tears fall.

So I've got to move on and be who I am

" Bella why did you have to go?" I thought.

I just don't belong here I hope you understand

" Can't you see I'm trying to understand Bella?" I thought.

_We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now_

" I don't want you to leave Bella I want you to stay!" I thought praying Bella somewhere would hear my thoughts and come back.

_I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way_

_You chose her over us Edward. I'm sorry I'm doing this because of you. This is for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Your ex best friend Bella_

I tore the letter up and threw it away. I looked at the box and knowing it was for me took it. I went through the front door and put it on the back of my bike and hurried home. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me. I shoved past them to angry to speak. This was all Bella's fault. She was just jealous of Lauren. I dropped the box on the floor and shoved it into my closet. From today on I would forget there ever was a Bella Swan

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I share the computer and its not mine so I type when I can get on. The song in the letter is I gotta go my own way from high school musical 2. My friend told me about it. We won't see Edward for awhile but he will come back in. Read and review please!**


	5. Pixie

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and if you haven't well please click on the box below and type anything. Now on with the next chapter!

**Chapter five**

**Pixie**

**BPOV**

I woke up as the flight attendant announced we were landing. I shoved my I-pod away and after five minutes got off the plane. When I looked out the window I saw it was dark out while in forks it was probably light out. Time difference I guess. I looked around for Mrs. Brandon the woman I was meeting here. " Excuse me are you Bella Swan?" a high soprano voice asked. I turned around. There behind was a woman with long curly black hair. Her eyes were the same hazel color as esme's. I knew it must be her sister.

" Hello you must be Mrs. Brandon. Thanks again," I said and unable to help myself yawned. " Dear me lets get you home. I got your luggage," she said grabbing my duffle bag and hurrying me along. I got into her car and must have fallen asleep because Mrs. Brandon was gently calling my name. " Bella honey we're here," she said. I dragged myself out of the car. Mrs. Brandon showed me to my room. " Night Bella see you in the morning," she said. I just nodded. I groggily pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew there was something standing in the doorway. I sat up straight and turned on the light. There in front of me was a pixie. She had short spiky black hair and black eyes framed with long curly black lashes. She like me was very pale and also very short. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up!" she said sounding panicky. " No its fine," I said not wanting to scare her off. " I'm Alice," she said offering me a hand un-surely. I laughed and that made her look nervous like she did something wrong. " I could reach your hand better if you were over here seeing as I'm to lazy to walk over to you," I said and she smiled.

She sat on my bed and we shook hands. " I'm Bella Swan," I said. I had never talked to another girl before. Edward was my only friend. Alice seemed nice. " Pleasure to meet you Bella. I really am sorry for waking you. I was actually going to the bathroom but noticed you," she said brushing a long strand of black hair behind her ear. " Nah its fine nothing to apologize for. Unless you're an ax murderer or something then I'd have to kill you," I said and we both laughed.

" This is going to sound odd but I've never talked with someone like a friend other than my brother. We're sort of known as the town freaks so a cool person like you may not want to hang out with me," she said looking at her hands. I raised my eyebrows. " You're kidding right? Alice you're so nice and hyper I can't see you as a freak. And I am far from cool. The only people that talked to me were some guys. I only have one friend well ex friend now," I said and felt the tears about to fall. Alice looked at me then ran out. I sighed. Great the first girl I've ever had a nice conversation with and I scared her off.

Alice ran back in holding a pack of Oreo's and peanut butter. " I love Oreo's and peanut butter together! Oh jinx" we said at the same time and laughed. " I don't get how people find this disgusting," Alice said dipping an Oreo in the peanut butter jar labeled: **PROPERTY OF ALICE BRANDON PAWS OFF. **" It always cheers me up," I murmured. Alice pushed the food towards me. " I can tell this is going to be long," she said looking me in the eyes.

So I began at the beginning. From the moment Edward and I first met to present day. Alice didn't interrupt but listened intently. I broke down half way through and she wrapped her arms around me. After I was done I just cried as Alice soothed me. " Bella I am so sorry. He is such an ass for betraying you," she said and I laughed. We then got into my hobbies and hers. Alice loved fashion and was attending Dante to become a designer. I told her my dreams of becoming a ballerina. She smiled and asked if I could show her some time. I agreed and that's when a spark came into her eye.

" You should take your shower now cause I hog it a lot," she said shoving me towards what I assumed was the bathroom. Somehow she also had my toiletries bag. I rolled my eyes muttering, " annoying little pixie." She giggled and soon I was in the bathroom. I stripped off my cloths and Alice then took my cloths. I then swore. I forgot to bring shampoo but shockingly there was some in my bag. Strawberry scented. I turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. The water relaxed my muscle's and the strawberry scent was heavenly.

APOV

I had to do it. Bella was so beautiful and shouldn't hide her beauty. I was unsure as I prepared to do the deed. Bella was my first friend I ever had. Well besides my brother. " Yo Allie I'm going now!" yelled my twin. I sighed shaking my head at my brother's loudness so early in the morning. That's when an Idea came into my head. I had to do it. Bella may get mad but she'll love me for it later.

BPOV

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room and looked for some of my clothes. Only to find none. I spotted my sweats and t-shirt then pulled them on. I flopped down on the bed and saw a piece of paper.

_Bella,_

_Had to be done._

_Please don't get mad._

_From,_

_Alice_

I groaned then walked to Alice's room. Alice was sitting on her bed reading teen vogue. " Ah Bella here at last," she said running up and hugging me. I stood still. " Alice where are my cloths?" I asked calmly. She fiddled with her hair. " On the way to good will," she said not looking the least bit repentant. " Alice why did you do this?" I said groaning. She frowned. " Come with Bella," she said dragging me to a door. She pushed me into the room and turned on the light.

The room was pink with multi color pink carpet. There was a large three-way mirror behind a circular raised platform that Alice made me stand on. " Stand still," she ordered. I was suspicious but di as I was told. After a few measurements she ran through a door to the right and then came back out. She then took me back into her room and sat me in a chair turning my away from the mirror.

" Mom it time," she said just as Mrs. Brandon came through the door with a box. She looked me over. " Good thing your hairs wet," she said before pulling out the scissors. Mrs. Brandon assured me she was a professional. So I sat there calmly as Alice murmured what she wanted. I needed a haircut anyway. It was over in fifteen minutes. Alice then dragged me back into the back room and ushered me into a changing room.

I pulled on the ensemble not even bothering to really look at it. " Okay Alice what is this all about?" I asked. She smirked and pulled me onto the platform. " Look in the mirror Bella," she murmured. And I did. There in front of me stood a girl with long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and had a side sweep bang. She was wearing a red tank top with a cami underneath but only the lacy part showed. She wore jean shorts that were slightly torn. On her arms were lace up fingerless gloves that showed off her black painted nails. Around her neck was a simple black ribbon with a dangling silver star complimenting her silver dangle earrings.

Alice was walking around nodding her head and admiring her work. " Wow Alice I look…" I said unable to find the words. " Like a hot punk. I think your style is slightly prep with a little goth and punk along with bohemian. You like some girly stuff but want to keep your tough image so your wear guy cloths," Alice said and I nodded. " Alice can you take Jesse's lunch to the skate park?" I heard Mrs. Brandon call. Alice sighed. " I really wanted to finish up some stuff nut fine," she said dragging her feet. " Wait Mrs. Brandon I could take it. It would give me a chance to get out any way," I said and Alice mouthed 'thank you' to me. Mrs. Brandon gave me directions and I grabbed my helmet, and board then was out the door,

APOV

I watched Bella skate to the park. I loved skateboarding but I wanted Jesse and Bella to meet. Smiling I went upstairs to work more on Bella's wardrobe.

**AN: Alice's twin is coming up. Please read and review!!**


	6. Enter Sk8er Boy

**AN: Okay I'm trying to update faster but here you go chapter six. Picture of Jesse's hairstyle on profile. Thanks again to all my readers!!**

**Chapter six**

**Enter Sk8er Boy**

BPOV

I found the park, which was about the same size as the one back home. I walked in and that's when he caught my eye. A guy looking around my age was skating like Tony Hawk on the pipes. It had to be Alice's brother because no one else was there. I just stood and watched him skate.

JPOV

I was starving. I forgot to bring my lunch when I left this morning. I shook my head focusing on the pipe. I practiced my tricks when I heard the sound of wheels on the pavement. Alice hopefully with lunch. I looked up only to be met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. I was so shocked I fell of my skateboard onto the ground. _'Smooth Brandon real smooth'_ I thought as I heard feet running towards me.

" Are you alright?" said an angelic voice. I looked up only to be met with those large brown eyes again. She was really pretty. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail and she looked kind of punk. " Umm I think so. I'm Jesse Brandon by the way," I said holding out my hand. " I figured that and I'm Bella Swan," she said smiling and shaking my hand. " How did you figure it me?" I said and hoped no one told her who the town freak was. " Well I'm staying with your family for the summer and we're going to school together in the fall. I met your sister and she's really cool," she said sitting crossed legged.

" Well you're the first to think that. Around here we're kind of the town freaks," I said and Bella shrugged. " Same with me. Nice to meet a fellow freak. Awesome board by the way," she said. I smiled. " Thanks you skate?" I asked and she nodded. " One of the reason's I volunteered to bring you lunch," she said holding a brown paper bag. " Thanks cause I'm starved," I said as we stood up and walked over to shade.

" So what are you attending Dante for?" I asked biting into my sandwich. " Dance and you?" she asked munching on a chip. " Art," I said grinning. " Your parents must be happy for you and Alice," she said and I nodded. " Your parents must be proud of you to," I said and she smiled sadly. " Yeah my dad is," she said. " What about your Mom?" I asked puzzled. " She would be proud to if she was alive," Bella said staring at her sandwich. " I'm sorry how did it…" I asked when Bella cut in. " She was hit by a drunk driver and died instantly," Bella said. There was an awkward silence after that before started talking again.

Bella told me all about her life in forks and I was angry as she told me about her ex best friend. What a jerk face. He lost one great friend.

" So was that all talk about skateboarding before or are you gonna show me some moves?" I asked. Bella smirked grabbing her helmet and skateboard. " Watch and learn sk8er boy," she said then started to skate.

BPOV

I smiled as I skated down the ramps and on the pipes. Jesse was really nice. He and Alice looked alike in skin tone and hair color but it ended there. Jesse's hair was short in the back and his bangs fell over one of his eyes which hazel. He was the same height as me.

I could feel Jesse's eyes on me as I did my tricks. After a few minutes I stopped in front of him. " Not bad. But watch this," he said doing more of his tricks. We spent most of the afternoon like that showing off and talking. Alice then skated in and joined in. It was twilight when we got back. After taking turns showering we went into the basement to watch a movie.

" What do you want to watch?" Jesse asked looking through their huge collection of DVD's. " Pirates of the Caribbean," " Harry Potter" Alice and I said at the same time. We argued over which movie to watch before Jesse chose Harry Potter. Mrs. Brandon brought down some pillows and blankets for us along with pizza and other snacks.

Alice sat on the leather recliner leaving Jesse and I to share the couch. We got all the way to the end of the fifth movie before I fell asleep.

APOV

I opened my eyes. Must have fallen asleep. The DVD menu of Harry Potter was on which lit up the room a little. I looked over at my brother and Bella. Bella's head was on Jesse's shoulder and they looked so peaceful. I had one of those feeling I sometimes got that maybe not now but in the future Jesse and Bella could become a couple. I fell back asleep the same thought in my head.

**AN: Next chapter is shopping. Any story with Alice has to have shopping. Read and review please!!**


	7. Shop ti'll Alice says to stop

AN: Here it is people!! The shopping chapter. Sorry Bella. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does and we love her for it. Read and review please and thank you. If you like this story you may like my other story to.

**Chapter seven**

**Shop till Alice Say's to stop **

BPOV

I woke up and stretched my arms and then I hit something. " Ow," said a sleepy voice. I giggled. " Sorry Jess," I said as Jesse sat up and yawned. I had been staying at the Brandon's house for a couple of months now and pretty much became a joined at the hip with Alice and Jesse. Pretty much every night we would watch a movie in the basement or Alice would hang up a large white sheet and get a movie projector. Those nights we slept on the trampoline.

But my favorite thing to do was watch the stars from the observatory. I remember when Jesse first showed it to me.( **Picture on profile)**

Flash back

_" Bella wakeup," Jesse said nudging me awake. " What is it?" I asked sleepily. " Just come with me," he said strapping a flashlight headband around his forehead. I followed him through the dark and into the woods. Ten minutes later we reached a big tree with a winding staircase around the trunk that went up far into the sky. " Okay Bella just climb up and I'll be behind you just don't look down," he said. Nervously I gripped the railings and went up. A while later we reached a platform that had a bridge connecting this tree to another one. Jesse urged me foreword and I finally I reached the platform. In front of me was what looked like a small observatory._

_Jesse opened the door and I followed him in. In the middle of the tree house was a large telescope. Jesse looked through it then let me. Wow. The stars looked incredible. The rest of the night Jesse pointed out planets and stars to me._

_End Flashback_

Alice wasn't that interested in the stars but Jesse loved them. We were planning on watching the big meteor shower the last night we were here. " What time is it?" I mumbled. Jesse flipped his phone open. " Seven thirty… oh," he said smirking at me. " What?" I asked. He showed me the date. I shot up from the trampoline and ran to my room. I quickly pulled on some cloths, grabbed my skateboard, and tore out of the house.

I rode as fast as possible looking over my shoulder. I stooped when I thought I was safe. Then a pair of arms grabbed me and threw me into a van. I sighed looking at my captors. " Good work Momasita," Alice said giving the thumbs up to her mother. " Thank you Fashionita," Mrs. Brandon shot back. I groaned. " Alice why do we have to go shopping for school cloths? We'll be wearing our uniforms majority of the time," I said as Alice shook he head.

" Bella we may be going to a Private School located in the country but on some weekends there are trips to the little village near by. What if you get asked on a date then what are you going to wear? Plus it's also for our supplies. The list came yesterday" she said brightly. I lay back in my seat jealous that Mr. Brandon and Jesse went shopping yesterday thus avoiding this hellhole.

Mrs. Brandon told us to meet her at the food court at noon then walked away to get our supplies. Alice then dragged me into the nearest store with luckily was Hot Topic. Alice clothes off of racks and shoved them at me. I sighed and tried them on.

By noon Mrs. Brandon's car was filled with bags. We literally went into every store. Alice had dragged me by my nails into Sephora and bought me some make up along with perfume. I liked this one scent called Freesia and Alice liked it to so she bought it. I hated that they spent money on me but the Brandon's had insisted. Alice's family was really really rich.

Mrs. Brandon said our supplies were in the car but we couldn't get them till the day before we left in which it was Alice's and Jesse's birthday. While Alice wasn't looking I bought her and Jesse their gifts. They were going to love them. Alice had been easy to shop for. Jesse I really had to think on but finally saw the thing for him.

At last we left the mall I knew I never wanted to shop again. I was relieved when we got back to the house. I marched into the back yard. Jesse was on the trampoline waiting for Alice and I. " You are so dead," I grumbled flopping down on the trampoline. He laughed then patted my head. " Sorry Bella but I've been Alice's Barbie since we were kids. Its nice she's playing with a girl now," he said and I glared at him. " I have pictures of him in dresses Bella if you want to see," Alice called from the deck. " Alice…" Jesse said warningly but I ran with Alice and quickly we locked the door to her room.

Alice showed me tons of pictures of Jesse dressed in puffy dresses with blush on his cheeks and lip stick on. I laughed so hard as Jesse banged on the door. Finally after hiding the picture's we let Jesse in. He glared at us. " Aww Jesse you were so cute," I said pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes at me still glaring at Alice. " Oh shortie you are so dead," he said. Alice huffed. " I 'm not short I'm fun sized," she said hands on her hips.

Before this got worse I suggested we watch the movie. Alice chose Enchanted and since Jesse and I chose the last two movies we were forced to watch it. I was annoyed of Enchanted because Alice chose it whenever it was her turn. I knew all the lines and songs by heart that I could say it in my sleep.

Finally it was over and we got under our sleeping bags and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Okay here's my plan. The next chapter will be the night before they go away. I hope you like my story so far and please read and review.**


	8. Last Day

AN: Trying to update faster. Thanks to all who have reviewed and please people reading who have not reviewed review please. It just clicking a button. Now on with the story!

Chapter eight

Last Day

BPOV

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard Alice scream. I covered my head with a pillow and heard Jesse mutter," shut up Alice." I felt the bed covers being pulled back and I sat up. Alice stood in front of me bouncing up and down. "Its our birthday!" she screamed in my ear. " I know Alice you haven't shut up about it all this week," I said as Jesse sat up in bed.

Alice always called sleeping on the window seat in Jesse's room so I had to share a bed with him. Alice's face fell. I smiled rolling my eyes before hugging her. " Happy Birthday Alice," I said and she brightened up. Then I hugged Jesse wishing a happy birthday. Alice then yanked us down stairs.

Mrs. Brandon had cooked up a large batch of pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast witch orange juice. She hugged and kissed both her children and shot a smile at me. " Someone's here to see you two," she said and Alice along with me screamed as they walked through the door. Esme smiling with Carlisle came through the door with some presents in their arms.

Both of us ran over hugging them while Jesse came over slowly then hugged them. " Is cousin Edward with you?" asked Jesse sourly. They shook their heads. " He's at camp. It would have been awkward for you also Bella," said Esme and Alice gasped. " Wait your friend Edward is…Edward Cullen?" she asked and I nodded. I didn't mention his last name to them.

I sat in between my two best friends as we all chatted. Esme and Carlisle shot each other grins as they watched the three of us interact. After breakfast we all took showers. I let Alice play Bella Barbie because it was her birthday. She chose denim shorts with an unbuttoned khaki cami that had a buttoned red cami underneath. I wore my converse and my hair was is two plain braids.

" I can't believe we leave tomorrow," said Alice quietly and I nodded. " So what are the plans for today?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Alice got excited then. " Well we're going to an amusement park!!" she squealed and I laughed at her amusement. " What are you going to wear?" I asked and instantly she ran into her closet.

She came out five minutes later wearing a purple tank top with a black and white checkered halter cropped vest. She wore denim shorts with checkered high tops. She wore her rhinestone guitar necklace and a checkered hat. " Nice," I said nodding in approval. Alice did a one over then nodded.( AN: All pictures are on my profile except Jesse.) Jesse entered wearing a hoddie over a plain white t-shirt with jeans and black high tops. " Mom says we have to go," he said coolly. Alice squealed running down the stairs. Jesse rolled his eyes and we followed her.

" Lets go on the log ride next!" Alice said. We had arrived at the park hours ago and Alice had been dragging us everywhere. Jesse shot me a look saying ' kill me,' and I shot the same look back before we laughed. I gulped as the people in front of us got into their log. So far there had been no roller coasters and personally I hated heights. " Earth to Bella," said Jesse waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back as Alice climbed into the front of the log. " Bella you can have the middle. The frontis the scariest," said Jesse helping me in.

I was shaking as the ride began. It was calm at first the speed picked up and we went down some little hills then we went up and up and up. It was taller than Splash Mountain at Disney world! I started breathing in and out. We started going through a cave and it was pretty dark. Then there was some light. We got closer to the end of the tunnel and when we got there we stopped. The drop was higher then the climb up. I screamed as we went down but found it not scary but kind of fun.

When we got back to the place we got on all of us we're soaked and laughing. " Thank you and here's your picture," said the lady there. I looked at it. Jesse, Alice, and I had our eyes open and it looked like we were screaming. " Time for an after picture!" said Alice and the three of us smiled as she took it. She had taken a picture before we got wet. " I'm soaking wet," Jesse said looking at his cloths. We all then started arguing who was the most soaked and Alice won.

We went on roller coasters practically non-stop after that and they weren't so bad. We had pictures from each one we were on. Alice had brought some bathing suits and we all went tube sliding. We went on the log ride again and again through out the day and concluded you got the most soaked in the front. Soon it was night and we all sat in our seat at the top of the Ferris wheel watching the fireworks go off. " This has been the best summer ever," I said and they nodded. " I'm happy you came here Bella," said Alice squeezing my hand. " Yeah its nice having someone help me gang up on Alice," said Jesse and we laughed.

We got home around nine and opened presents. Alice got a lot of stuff for her fashion and jewelry. Jesse got a lot of things for art and a new motor Crosse helmet. Yeah my best friend does motor Crosse and it's awesome. I handed them their presents. They both smiled as they saw their gift. It was a framed picture of us sitting on the trampoline giving each other bunny ears. " Oh Bella I love it!" Alice said hugging me and Jesse did to. " Bella, Alice, Jesse we have some things to give you for school," said Esme smiling.

" Your textbooks and Uniforms are in your trunks and your mother went to put your supplies there also. Bella your stuff is already there," she continued and we nodded. " But there's also some other things we got you that they recommend," she said and we looked at her. " Bella Alice helped me get this for you," said Mrs. Brandon coming down the stairs and handing me a purple wrapped rectangular gift. I opened it and my jaw dropped. " You got me an I-pod touch!" I said and they gave me the lecture on that it was no problem and they refused to let me repay them.

" This leads into all three of your gifts," said Mrs. Brandon as some bigger rectangular packages were put in front of us. " Oh," "my," "god," we all said opening our packages. " You got us Mac Books?! Those are like the best laptops," said Alice and I kept my mouth shut so not to get lectured. We then started singing happy birthday and ate the most delicious cake I have ever had.

" Shoot Bella we'd better hurry up the shower is supposed to start soon," Jesse said. I followed Jesse and together we climbed up into the tree house. It was cold out and I shivered. Jesse noticed. " Come here," he said pulling me on to his lap and wrapping a blanket around us. I was glad he couldn't see me blushing. " Thanks," I said leaning my head on his shoulder while his arms were around me.

" Uh no problem," he said and I thought I saw his cheeks turn pink in the moonlight. We sat there for a few minutes and I was dozing off when Jesse shook me awake. " Bella look it starting!" he said excitedly. I watched the meteors streak across the sky like shooting stars. " Make a wish Bella," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and wished for what at that moment I wanted the most.

It was midnight by the time we got back. Alice was in Jesse's room sleeping on the window seat. I changed into my pj's and got into bed. I was half asleep when Jesse said," Bella?" " What?" I asked sleepily turning to face him. " What did you wish for?" he asked. " Not telling or it won't come true," I said to tired to push him. After a few minutes I asked, " Did you wish for something?" " Yeah but I'm not telling," he said and didn't press on. Finally I was drifting off to sleep.

AN: Yes in later chapters you'll find out what they wished for. Thanks and please review.


	9. The Journey

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but thanks again to all my reviewers and readers. Uniform pictures on profile. Please review!! Any way on with the story.

Chapter nine The Journey

**BPOV**

" Bella wake up we have to get ready," said Alice nudging me awake.

I groaned then got up yawning. I saw Jesse was already up and grumbled to myself as I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Alice took them and put them somewhere.

Jesse entered the room and smiled sleepily at me. " Morning Bells," he said yawning and stretching out his arms the way guys often do.

" Morning Jess," I mumbled back following him as we went downstairs.

Esme was setting some food out like they do at a buffet and Carlisle was sipping some coffee while reading the newspaper. Alice was eating oatmeal at the table. She looked up when we entered.

" Can you believe were going to Dante!!" she squealed like a five year old. Typical Alice.

" I can't believe you're so hyper at five in the morning," grumbled Jesse pouring some milk and sat down with his oatmeal.

We ate in silence before Esme had us get into the car and we headed to the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon had to work that day.

When we got there we went through everything. We had to wait hours and hours before we boarded the plane to New York.

The plane ride to New York passed quickly although Alice had to hold Jesse's and my hand because she hated plane rides.

We then drove to the train station. Yep the only way to get to Dante was by train like in Harry Freakin Potter.

" Jesse since you're a guy and kind of emo your Harry. Bella because your so smart although you are so much better looking as well as less annoying your hermione. Which makes me Ron," said Alice as we walked to our train. (** AN: Not putting down Harry Potter people.)**

" Lets die her hair red when she's not looking," muttered Jesse and I laughed.

" I heard that _Harry_," said Alice glaring at him.

" Sorry _Ron_," said Jesse smiling.

For the next five minutes we talked in British accents calling each other by our new names until Esme had us stop. One because it was annoying and two we reached the train.

I swear they were ripping off Harry Potter because the train looked the same inside and out. Maybe we got on the plane to England by accident.

Esme and Carlisle wished us luck hugging and kissing us. Our trunks were already on the train and they had to hurry to catch their flight back to Forks.

" Your mother is watching over you Bella," Esme said before we boarded the train.

Alice, Jesse, and I watched as the train began to move away and Esme and Carlisle became more distant till they were gone.

We were all quiet as we sat in our compartment that could hold a lot of people.

Five minutes later the door opened and girly French accented voice said, " excuze me may I sit ere?"

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with a hint violet in them stood in front of us. She was wearing a white tank underneath a strapless pink and white striped tube top with black skinny jeans. She wore pink converse, a pink plastic bracelet on each wrist, and pink beads with pink dangle earrings.

" Sure!" said Alice bouncing in her seat as the French girl sat next to her.

" Thank you. I'm Rosalie Hale. As you can probably guess I'm from France," she said smiling.

" Hi I'm Bella Swan and this is Alice and Jesse Brandon. Is this your first time away from home," I said trying to make her feel welcome.

" Yes," she said and looked at her hands.

" I know how you feel. I'm from Forks, Washington so it can get kind of scary," I said and she nodded smiling.

We all talked for a few minutes when another knock on the door came and three voices said in sink, " is there room to sit here?"

The girl on the left side had shoulder length curly strawberry blond hair and green eyes. There were some freckles across the bridge of her nose and her skin was a little tan. She was wearing a white tank top under an Abercrombie short-sleeved green shirt with writing on the front. She brushed something off her jean mini skirt that looked cute with her white leggings and black ballet flats. She wore a white bead necklace with white hoops.

The middle girl had chin length silvery blond hair and dark blue eyes and was also a little tan. She wore a black tank top underneath a floral black and white tube top. She had on a jean mini skirt with black flats and wore a double-chained bracelet with a heart link. On a thin chain necklace she had a white heart and two black flower clips in her hair.

The girl on the left side had silvery blond hair that was in a high ponytail with a pink and white crisscrossed striped headband. She had had light blue eyes and had tan skin. She wore a lace coral colored short sleeved shirt with a jean mini skirt and red flats with white dots on them. She had orange beaded necklace and orange hoops.

" I'm Irina Denali and these are my sisters Tanya and Kate," said Irina the girl in the right.

After introductions were made again fate decided to have another knock on the door.

" Yes we have room in here," said Alice and the door opened slowly.

" Thank you," said a shy voice.

A girl with incredibly light green eyes and shoulder length blond hair was in the doorway. She wore a simple yellow v-neck short-sleeved shirt with a jean mini skirt and white flip-flops with white hoops.

" I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Bri Dumont," she said shyly.

Of course we went through introductions again.

I learned of few things about everyone. Bri was from Maine coming to study dance like me and the triplets were from Alaska coming to study theater. We were all going into our first year. Rosalie had been born in the united but her family moved to France when she was one week old. Now she was here to study fashion.

" So what's it like in France?" said Kate. Kate was the second oldest of the triplets while Irina was the eldest and Tanya the youngest.

" Well it iz very beautiful and sunny in the summer. Especially Paris. When they light the Eiffel Tower up it iz so beautiful it makes you stop and stare," she said.

" Is it really cold in Alaska? Is there a lot of snow? Is there snow in summer?" asked Alice her eyes sparkling as she asked questions.

" Only in winter is it really cold and yes we get a lot of snow mainly in winter and also Ice. Some is still left over in the summer," said Tanya dreamily.

This is how we passed the time and pretty soon it was time to get into our school uniforms. Jesse went into the empty compartment next door to change.

The girls uniform consisted of a short sleeved plain white button up shirt with a short dark navy tie. On the breast pocket was the school crest along with some ribbon tied in bows at the bottom. **( Please check out the pictures I chose for feedback. Just click on the link) **We had to wear a plain dark navy pleated mini skirt that had two white lines near the bottom. We had to wear black socks that were a little above the knee and brown shoes.

" Let me do your hair Bella," said Alice looking adorable in her uniform along with the other girls.

Alice quickly put my hair in two low French braids then tied a navy bow on each end. We sat there waiting forever for Jesse There was a knock at the door.

" Can I come in?" Jesse said and I opened the door.

Jesse was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt with a black and silver striped tie. Over it he wore a simple black blazer with the school crest on it along with blacks slacks and black loafers.

Jesse was followed by a couple guys and introduced us then them.

" Guys this Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Embry," he said pointing each one of them out. All of them were russet skinned with black hair at different lengths and each looked at ease.

" Pleased to meet you," I said shaking their hands.

" Ditto. The Jester has told us some cool things about you," said Jacob. I shot a look at Jesse raising my eyebrow at his new nickname.

He shrugged grinning and I smiled. It was nice he made some guy friends.

We talked some more with the guys when for the thousandth time the door banged open revealing a girl that looked like Jacob and his pals. She had shoulder length black hair and gorgeous black eyes that looked angry. Her mouth was in a scowl.

" Seth Clearwater were the hell were you?! I have been looking all over for you and was worried sick. I go to sleep for a couple of hours and you run off somewhere. Hi I'm Leah Seth's older and smarter sister," said Leah smiling then stopped smiling when she saw Jacob.

" Seth remember what Mom said about talking to weirdo's," she said glaring at Jacob.

" Lee Lee good to see you again," Jacob said taking her hand even as she scowled.

" Can't say the same for you Black," she said and there was venom in her voice.

" Aww come on Lee Lee can't you be nicer to your fiancé?"

" One don't call me Lee Lee and two you are not my fiancé."

" Oh yes I am Lee Lee. Remember when I got your kite out of that really high tree when we were five. You said that when we grew up you would be my bride. I even gave you a stone. Bet you still have it."

" We were kids Black and I tossed it in the woods years ago," she said before storming out.

" Man I don't see what you like about her," Seth said shaking his head.

" I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Jacob said smiling and sitting back down.

Jacob was a year older than he, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Leah were from La Push which was really close to Forks.

" Wait are you Billy Blacks son?" I asked thinking of one of my parents closest friends.

" Yeah why?" he asked leaning forward in his seat.

" Charlie Swan is my dad. He used to bring me over to your house. As I recall we used to make mud pies together," I said grinning and Jacob let out a low whistle.

" Well I'll be damned. Last time I saw you, you were a little girl with pigtails who liked to throw mud at me," he said and I laughed.

" And you were a little boy who just picked his nose," I replied and everyone laughed.

The train stopped then and there. I felt nervous as I got off the train. Jacob said people would deliver our trunks to the dorm we were staying in.

" See you later," Jacob said before following the other sophomores.

The entire freshman group was gathered together in a large like the others. We had to walk up to the school through the village. A senor student named Emily Long was our guide. We were the last group to reach the school, which looked exactly like Hogwarts. Freaky.

Before we entered the great hall we were met by a short stubby man with short gray hair and a long beard that was instructing us on how were to enter. I

" Hello and welcome to Dante. I am professor Colfer and I teach European History. Now when you enter the hall you are to go to the front were I will then announce your name. When your name is called please come forward and receive your dorm assignment then sit down at one of the four tables. Got it? Good."

The large oak doors opened and I gripped the person's hand that was closet to me, which was Jesse. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back as we entered the great hall.

Everything went quiet as we went to the front.

One by one students were called to the front and received dorm.

Alice, Jesse, Rosalie, the triplets, and Jakes friends got their dorms I was up next.

" Bella Swan," said the professor.

Shakily I went to the front. He handed me my dorm key then hurried me off.

I went over to sit next to Bri. Jake gave me a high five along with some other guys.

Finally when all the freshman had their assigned place Mrs. Chaplin got up to speak. I just wanted to eat the food on the table but had to wait.

" Welcome to Dante. I am Mrs. Chaplin and I am the headmistress of this academy. You are all here because you are the cream of the crop where you are from. So I expect the best behavior from you all. That means no skipping class, drugs, or sneaking out of school to go to the village. I hope you enjoy and are ready to learn in your time here. Now you may dig in," she said and sat back down.

As I ate my chicken with a salad I started talking to the girl next to me.

Her name was Angela Weber and she was a little shy but extremely nice.

Soon it was time to get to our dorms. The same girl who led us to the school led us to the dorms.

Alice, Rosalie, Bri, and I were in the same dorm. Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Angela were in the room across from us.

The dorm was pretty nice. The room was painted red and had painting of poppies on the wall. There was an electric fireplace in the center wall that looked like a real non-electrical one. A wooden coffee table sat between a loveseat on its right and left and behind was a black couch.

" Nice lets go check out the rooms because I'm beat," said Alice.

Our dorm theme seemed to be Roses. Each bedroom had the color of a flower and had pictures of that flower. The bathroom was pink and had pictures of pink carnations.

Alice chose the Sunflower room, Rosalie chose Violet room, Bri chose the orange Asiatic Lily, and I got the blue rose room.

I liked my room. It had a white vanity and a white desk. There was a four-poster brass bed with a curvy Victorian headboard. It with white spheres that had blue roses painted on brass poles sticking up. The bedspread was tufted with blue ribbon and lace trimmed. The pillows were edged with ruffles, lace, and ribbon. The walls were painted light blue and the carpet was royal blue like the blue rose. There was also a white large armoire and the ceiling had a cute blue chandelier.

Conveniently the people delivering my trunk put it in my room. I slipped into my sweats and t-shirt and climbed into bed. Tomorrow would be the first time I didn't go with Edward to school.

I shook my head and turned off the light on the bedside table. Edward chose Lauren and I chose Dante. Besides I had a lot more friends than I had in forks. But I still missed Edward but didn't at the same time. On top of all that my feelings had been changing toward one friend in particular.

Closing my eyes I blocked all thoughts from my head except sleep.

**AN: Okay so next chapter will either be Bella's first day or snippets of Edward and Bella during their three years of High School. What do you want me to do out of those two? Please look at the pictures I posted and let me know what you think. Thanks again and review!! **


	10. First Day Of School

AN: Majority said first day of school so here you go. Read and review people!! Also thank you _The Chosen One of Randomness _for checking out my pixs and giving feedback. You rock!!

Chapter Ten

The First Day Of School

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Alice yelling for me to get up. Yawning I grabbed my toiletries bag and went into the bathroom.

The coldwater woke me up and fifteen minutes later I was drying my hair. Rosalie entered muttering in rapid French, which thank god I knew how to speak. All I heard was annoying little pixie.

I put my hair up into a ponytail then slipped on my uniform.

Alice came in and did a one over. Nodding she tied a bow in my hair that matched the uniform.

Soon we were all eating breakfast in the great hall. Jesse came in a few minutes later followed by Jacob and the guys. I my heart race as he sat down next to me. Alice handed our schedules out to us.

We all switched schedules around and wrote what classes we had with who. At least one of them was in all of my classes.

Gathering my satchel I walked quickly to Music History with Tanya.

EPOV

( An: Italics equal memory/dream.)

" _Edward I'm scared. What if the other kids don't like me?"_

"_Why wouldn't they? You're the coolest. Bella you'll make lot of friends. And if any of them are mean to you I'll trip them. I'll have your back. "_

" _Pinky swear Eddie?"_

" _I pinky swear Bella. I'll always have your back no matter what."_

_The boy took the small girls hand as they walked into the kindergarten building. I watched them._

" _Edward?"_

" _Yeah Bella?"_

" _Promise me we'll always be friends. Even if you're mean to me one day and make me cry."_

" _I promise Bella. I will never ever be the cause of you're tears."_

_The scene changed to the dance. Bella stood in the doorway crying. _

" _You broke your promise Edward. How could you?" she asked and sobbed harder._

" Edward time to get up for school!"

I opened my eyes and sighed.

Today was going to be my first day of high school. The start of the fours years I would spend at Forks High School.

The first day of school in my life without Bella.

I remembered the dream I had and shook my head. I got out of bed and dressed in an Abercrombie t-shirt and some pants. Then I went down to breakfast.

Mom and dad were murmuring to each other but stopped when I entered. Which meant they had been talking about Bella.

Pretending not to notice I grabbed a breakfast bar, my lunch, backpack, and kissed Mom good-bye.

" Have a good day at school son!" said Dad smiling as I grabbed my helmet and biked to school.

I slid my bike into the bike rack clipping it.

" _Edward!"_

I turned around hearing Bella call my name then shook my head. I had to forget about her. Bella made the choice to leave all because we had a little disagreement.

Two hands came over my eyes.

" _Guess who Edward?"_

" _Jessica?"_

" _Eww no Edward."_

" _Then who could it Ever be?"_

" _Me you idiot."_

" _Sorry I'm not familiar with that name."_

_Bella laughed her brown eyes lighting up._

" Like earth to Edward."

I snapped back to reality hearing Laurens voice. Her hands were now waving in front of my face.

" Sorry Lauren I was just thinking," I said taking her hand as we walked to our lockers.

" Like about me right?" she said batting her eyelashes.

" Of course," I said kissing her forehead.

Lauren then saw Jessica and ran off to talk to her. I spotted Emmett and Garrett McCarthy and walked over to them.

I started hanging out with them at camp this summer along with Ben Cheney, Laurent Lefroy, Lucas Scott, and Ryan Bridges. They were pretty cool.

" Edward my man good to see you," said Emmett as we bumped fists.

They guys and I talked until the bell rang. Then Lucas and I started walking to class.

BPOV

" That be all for today my cherubs. Go and frolic about," said our acting teacher Professor Levine. Rosalie and I exited the classroom.

" That man is how you say whacked up," said Rosalie as we walked to lunch and we giggled. We both waved at some familiar faces from classes we had together.

I spotted Alice and we sat down next her. The rest of the gang was there. I sat in between Alice and Jesse.

" Did you hear there's going to be a dance this Friday for all the freshmen," Alice said bouncing in her seat. I nodded.

" Well Rosalie and I decided to make us all dresses for it!" Alice said and all the girls but Bri, Angela, and me squealed.

" But you barely know me," stuttered Bri and Angela.

I sighed and looked at her. " It no use Bri Alice already made up her mind.

" Umm Alice I'm a guy and because of that I will not wear a dress," Jesse said said hands behind his head.

Alice rolled her eyes. " Let me rephrase what I said then so your tiny brain can comprehend. I'm making dresses for all the girls," she said calmly.

" Thank you. And I am going to pick out what I wear Alice because we aren't children," he said.

They argued about this till near the end of lunch and Jesse won.

The bell rang signaling we had five minutes to get to class. Alice called for a meeting in our room that night for only the girls so she could measure us.

Angela and I then walked briskly to math.

EPOV

" Alright I expect you to read over your textbook tonight. Page fifty-five to fifty six. Class dismissed," said the math teacher Mrs. Johnson.

Math was going to suck without Bella explaining things to me. For the love of god why do I keep thinking about her?

" Hey baby like how was like math class?" said Lauren kissing my cheek.

" Well it's going to be tough this year," I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Like I like hate math. Oh my god Mrs. Johnson is like a total like pain in the like butt," Lauren said twirling a piece of her blonde hair.

At the table Emmett, Garrett, Laurent, Ryan, and Lucas were talking to a lanky guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Oh Edward this is Jasper Whitlock. He just moved here from Texas," said Lucas gesturing to the new guy.

" Nice to meet you Jasper. You play any sports?" I asked sitting down next to Emmett.

" I play lacrosse, soccer, baseball, basketball, I run track, I swim, and football," he said with a slow southern drawl.

We talked about sports for until a few minutes till lunch was over.

Lauren then came over and sat in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

" Okay like Edward Jessica like just like told there was like going to be a like dance on Friday. So like pick me up at like seven thirty okay bye," she said kissing my mouth then walking off.

All the guys started laughing.

" What?" I asked glaring at them.

" Nice lip gloss Edward its totally your shade," said Ryan high fiving Laurent.

Blushing I wiped it off with my hand.

A couple of the upper classman came and started talking us into trying out for the teams. They had watched us at camp.

The bell rang and I walked off with Lauren to chemistry.

BPOV

" Good work everyone that will be all for today so you may change and go. Remember your homework," said Madame Bisset the ballet teacher. Bri and I started walking out when she pulled us aside.

" Girls you did very well today considering this is the upper class range. I hope to see you at tryouts for the school ballet," she said before letting us go.

Bri and I chatted happily when an older looking girl walked up to us.

" Bella Swan and Bri Dumont?" said a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

" Yes?" I asked.

" I'm Heidi Volturi and I'm captain of the dance team. I noticed you dancing and wanted to ask you if you would try out," she said smiling.

Bri and I looked at each other then nodded. She kindly explained when tryouts were and wished us luck.

After changing we hurried to the library to do our homework before dinner.

Everyone that had been in our compartment on the train was sitting at a long table with textbooks open.

" Hi Bella!" said Jacob loudly and librarian glared at him.

We worked on homework till dinner. I happily finished all my work and got started on my book for English.

Alice and Rosalie made us eat quickly and then we were in her room standing in our underwear. Awkward much.

After fifteen minutes we were all done and let the two of them handle the rest. Alice would draw Rosalie would sew which she actually liked.

Tired I climbed into bed and turned out the light.

And then it hit me. I had gotten through a whole day of school for once in my life without Edward. I didn't need Edward like I foolishly used to think I did. And I was finally going to take center stage in my life.

EPOV

" And that is what we will learn this year in health. Class dismissed," said Mr. Smith.

I quickly packed up my stuff and walked out. Football tryouts were this afternoon and Lauren had cheerleading tryouts. I went to the locker room to change.

I flopped down on the bed when I got home. Tryouts were tough but I made the team. Lauren made the cheerleading team also.

Sighing I started my homework. I finished my other subjects then started on math. Man it was tough! Bella would…..but I didn't let myself finish that thought. I finished math then took a shower.

When I changed cloths I tripped over something. Swearing I looked down and saw the box Bella left for me. Glaring I kicked it out of my reach. It hit the wall and its contents spilled out.

Annoyed I started shoving things back in it. Then I looked down at the object I was holding. It was a scrapbook and it was opened to a picture of Bella and me on the first day of kindergarten.

An hour later I had flipped to last page of the last scrapbook. It was a picture of Bella and I taken in 8th grade. My right arm was wrapped around her shoulder and left arm was around mine. We flashed the peace sign at the camera.

Man she looked so beautiful with her hair down and blowing in the wind. Her eyes were lit up and a cute blush was on her cheeks. Wait Bella beautiful? Well I had to admit she was but I only liked her as a friend or did. Its not like I love her or something. Do I? No I love Lauren. I think.

Groaning I flipped down on my bed and it hit me. I just didn't want to acknowledge it had been my entire fault Bella left but it was. And I should be happy for her. Maybe she'll meet some new friends; maybe she'll get a boyfriend.

An image of Bella kissing a strange guy crossed my mind and something inside my head growled at the image. I shook my head. Then a new image came into of Bella kissing me. My heart leapt and the thing in my head purred in satisfaction.

Covering my head with a pillow I turned off the light.

I realized three things that night.

One I was a total ass for driving Bella away and felt horrible.

Two I missed Bella a lot because she always made me smile.

And three the most terrifying thing of all. I was and had always been, but was to stupid and blind to realize it, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan.

AN: Dramatic!! Next chapter is flashes of Edward and Bella over the next three years. Read and review!!


	11. Three years

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!! I have just finished my other story so check it out and review. Check out the poll on my profile and vote. Now on with the next chapter!!

Chapter Eleven

**Three years**

**BPOV**

" Bella hurry up!!" said Rosalie snappily. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

It was the day of the dance and the teachers were giving us a half-day. When school ended people went down to the village, which is what we were doing now.

The village looked like it should be in Europe. I had Spanish tiled roofs and Italian styled houses with those cute balconies. The streets were paved with stone and old-fashioned cars were the only cars people drove. It was next to one of the great lakes also so boats were out in the harbors. The little boutiques and shops were colorful and cute and everyone was friendly. The town was just magical.

I was distracted taking it in and ran to catch up to the gang.

Alice dragged us into cute little boutiques while the guys waited outside. Alice debated going into the one shop that sold crystals and you could get your fortune told and the bakery that sold the most delicious bread and pastries. We chose the pastry shop.

Alice rushed us back to the school then to get ready for the dance.

We all took showers quickly then did each other's hair. We all simply curled our hair. Then Alice had us each try on our dresses.

Alice modeled hers first. She wore a thick-strapped dress that reached a little above her knees. It had a twisted front and the filmy fabric flowed down her body.

Next was Rose. She wore a bright purple knee length cami dress with a twisted front. It brought out the violet in her eyes.

Angela modeled her pink spaghetti strapped knee length dress that had a lovely silk skirt with patterns on it. The top had beads scattered on it.

The triplets modeled theirs together. Irina wore a white spaghetti sweetheart top dress that reached a few inches above her knees. A bow tied around the bodice. Tanya wore a forest green thin-strapped sweetheart top dress the dress the same length with a bow on the bodice. Kate wore a simple black spaghetti strapped knee length dress with a sequined buckle around the bodice.

Bri shyly then modeled hers. It was a bright green dress with aqua colored netting fabric with a flower design on top that showed the greed underneath, Aqua pieces of thinner fabric were tied in two rows on the bodice and crystals scattered on the dress. The bottom hem of the dress had ruffles.

I opened the door and showed them my dress. It was a blue slightly puffy sleeved dress with that reached my knees. It had white lace around the sleeves, the neckline, around the bodice, and the bottom of the dress. Two thin white ribbons on the neckline crossed each other to form an X and tied around my neck. There was a bow on the left side near the bottom of the dress **( An: I posted the dress pictures in the link for this story.)**

Then we did makeup. We all wore mascara, eye liner, some blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Alice gave us all sandals, pumps, high heels, or ballet flats to wear with our dress. She then took my hair put it part of it up. She then tied a white bow in the back.

We left the dorm and headed for the great hall were the dance was. We met up with the guys. They wore simple dress shirts with ties, jeans, and converse.

We entered the great hall right as _So What _by pink came on.

" I love this song!" Tanya shouted before pulling us onto the dance floor.

An hour later everyone had their shoes off and was dancing. Surprisingly a lot of guys were asking me to dance. And guys had actually asked to be my date for the dance this week.

" All right you freshmen this is DJ Jake with my foxy assistant Leah oww okay sorry Leah and we're about to bring you a slow song," said Jake at the DJ booth.

_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
**_

Jesse bowed and said," may I have this dance?"

I smiled as he took my hand, " You may?"

Jesse pulled me close his arms around my waist mine around his neck.

_  
**Baby 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**_

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)  


I rested my forehead against his looking into his hazel eyes.

_**  
These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because**_

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)  


We were so close our lips were almost about to touch when an a voice with a British accent said, " Can I have my date back?"

I looked up to see a girl with shaggy chin length mousy brown hair streaked with blond. Her glaring golden brown eyes were framed by eyelashes, which were coated in mascara and thick with eyeliner. She was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and converse.

" Ohh sorry. Bella this is my date Ethel Hazelwood. She's here for music. Ethel this is best friend Bella Swan," he said his eyes shining.

I smiled and we shook hands. Ethel then dragged him off. Jesse gave me the thumbs up as they left.

_**  
It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me**_

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me

It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me 

I left after that song telling the girls I didn't feel well. I changed into my pj's when I got back and once again cried over another Edward.

**EPOV**

" Eddie poo come on lets dance!" said Lauren pulling me onto the dance floor.

I didn't break up with Lauren because I liked Bella. Bella was gone and I had to accept that and move on.

" Lauren I have to be home at ten. Its already nine fifty five," I said exasperated.

Pouting she sighed kissing me good-bye and I rode my bike home.

When I got home I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Mom and Dad had went out to dinner.

I went into Dads office to grab a book when I saw an image on his computer that made me gasp.

It was Bella wearing a blue and white dress that looked amazing on her. Then again she always looked amazing. The e-mail it was attached with was from my cousin Alice saying they were going to a dance that night.

I could picture Bella slow dancing with some mystery guy. They were leaning in for a kiss…. I shook the image out of my head. I printed it out along with the e-mail. It made feel closer to Bella.

My mom must have known how I felt because she always gave me print outs of the e-mails. I wasn't stalking Bella I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. And the e-mails felt like I was a little closer to her.

I went up into my room and started playing my guitar and started to sing random words.

**Can't Have You**

_**You've warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought that you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know**_

That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love

Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

Looking at the letter that you left  
(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
(Ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah)

Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)  
Knowing that I never will forget  
(I won't forget, I won't forget)

That I was being such a fool  
And I still don't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah

Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause we know that the truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could, don't lie

'Cause I'll give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool but I can't live without you

_**I don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love**_

I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you, yeah

Don't wanna fall asleep  
(Don't wanna fall asleep)  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
(Who knows if I'll get up)  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah

I'm begging to hear your voice  
(Let me hear your voice)  
Tell me you love me too  
(Tell me you love me too)  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

I opened my eyes, grabbed my song-writing book, and started writing it down.

**Sophomore Year **

**BPOV**

" Happy sweet sixteen Bella!" I heard voices yell as I entered my dorm.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. They through me a surprise party once again. All my friends were there smiling and wearing birthday hats.

We danced, played twister, and watched a movie before Holly brought in the wonderful cake she made. Holly had been our friend since we met her the day after the dance. She was here for cooking and had red hair and emerald green eyes.

Jake lit the candles while Leah supervised. Leah finally gave Jake a chance last year during winter break and the two had been together since.

" Hurry up and blow out the damn candles," said Ethel rolling her eyes before plopping herself in Jesse's lap. That girl was so rude I don't see how Jesse could love her.

Alice glared at her along with the rest of the girls and boys except Jesse who just frowned at her but she planted her lips on his and thus they started making out as usual.

I blew out my candles and we all started to eat cake except Ethel.

" No way I don't want to get fat," she said and Holly looked hurt. A cake like this took along time to prepare and she put her heart into it. We gave Holly the ignore her look and she smiled.

" Oh man Holly I don't think I'll ever be able to eat any cake again. It'll taste bland next to yours," said Quil patting his stomach.

I opened presents after that. My friend had gotten me some really good stuff. Rose gave me chocolates from France, Jake and his friends had gotten me an I-tunes gift card, Alice and the girls got me cloths and jewelry, Jesse gave me a golden sparkly journal with a matching pen, and Ethel gave me a penny.** ( AN: Pictures on link for this story.)**

Finally everyone had gone. I went into my brushing my hair when there was a knock on the door. Alice answered it and after a few murmur's the door closed.

" Hey Bella looks like your mystery guy sent you something again," said Alice coming into my room followed by the other girls. She called Tanya and the other girls over.

" He sent you another bouquet of blue roses and there's a card," said Rosalie handing them to me. I opened the card.

_Bella,_

_Happy16th Birthday_. _Hope you like the flowers. There are 16 this year._

" Wonder what they sent you this year. Last year it was that musical carousel," said Bri nodding over to the lovely musical egg carousel. It was really gorgeous. I somehow felt that the person who sent it was not a stalker. Esme said she knew the person so I thought it was her.

I opened the small blue velvet box that was tied with a white satin ribbon. I pulled out the object by its delicate silver chain. It was a gorgeous oval shaped locket with intricate designs on it. It the middle was what looked like a star.

" Damn Esme and Carlisle have really good taste," said Kate.

' Open it up Bella," said Holly pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

I did. On the left side were the engraved words:

_plus que ma propre vie _

" More than my own life," said Rose quietly. We all looked at her.

" The language the words are in is French and that's the translation," she said simply.

I looked at it and smiled. Esme was the best.

" Put it on Bella!" said Tanya excitedly.

I did and they all said it suited me. We all went to bed after that. I took off the locket placing it back in the box and looked at the carousel and thought of Edward.

I shook my head. I was still mad at him but I was more hurt then mad. Edward had really put a girl before friendship.

In a way I still kind of cared about him and sent him a birthday card each year without signing it. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**EPOV**

" This next gift is from your mother and I son," said my dad as we went outside with my friends.

" Dad Mom you got me a Volvo! I love you guys," I said as all my friends added their input. Well all my friends except Bella. I still thought of her and had sent her a gift each birthday. This year as always I sent her blue roses and a locket I had seen in a store one day. I had gotten a picture of her wearing it the day after from Mom, which she got from Bella.

The party ended soon and everyone was gone. Esme handed me a card. I knew it had to be from Bella. In an e-mail she wrote she told Esme she would send me. I opened it. It was a card with a chicken saying Happy Birthday. When opened it played the chicken Dance. I put it on my windowsill thinking of Bella.

**Junior Year**

**BPOV**

" Happy Valentines day Jesse!" squealed Ethel sitting herself in his lap and kissing him as if they were glued at the lips. We all rolled our eyes.

" Bella Swan I told to deliver this to you today," said the guy dressed up as cupid who handed out roses each year. Each year I got a lot from guys in different grades. All of us girls did. Jesse got some from fan girls but Ethel would hunt them down and scare them.

Poor guy he was carrying a lot as always. I smiled at him and he blushed looking as if he would faint. I think his name was Eric Yorkey and he was in our grade.

I sniffed the roses wishing the guy I really liked sent me one.

**EPOV**

" Umm I've really liked you for a long time will you go to the valentines dance with me?" said a girl with curly blond hair, freckles, and brown eyes who I knew was a senior.

" I have a girlfriend sorry," I said walking away. I hate Valentines day because so many hearts got broken. That was the fifth girl this class period that asked me out.

I was glad school was over now. Lauren was sick and couldn't come to school so I was gonna deliver her homework to her.

As I drove to her house I thought of how I needed to Break up with her. She kept pushing me to have sex with her. I shook my head walking in to her house. They always left the front door unlocked.

I reached Lauren's door and opened it to see Lauren wearing only a bra and jeans making out with a shirtless Tyler.

" LAUREN WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled

She quickly pulled away from him pulling her top on.

" Edward…"

" How long?" I asked quietly.

" Three months," she said and I wanted to punch something.

" Lauren its over," I said and walked out the door and got in my car.

The next day Lauren and Tyler were busy being a couple. The guys were shunning him and so was I. But I didn't feel bad we broke up. I just wish it hadn't happened the way it did.

**AN: Well there you go folks. Lauren will be back though. Please read and review!!**


	12. Summer

AN: Trying to update faster. Thank again for reviewing this story. Now people have been asking when Edward is going to come in and I'm just going to say soon. Very soon So please do not ask anymore. Thanks and read and review this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

**Summer**

BPOV

" Bella I can't do this I'll mess up," said Bri nervously as we entered the dressing room. I rolled my eyes.

It was the week before the last day of school and as always we put on a ballet for the whole week. This year we were performing Cinderella. Bri got the summer fairy and was an understudy for the fairy godmother.

"Bri your fricken amazing now shut up before I hit you," I said

Bri smiled and we entered the dressing room. Heidi who was playing the fairy godmother was already there. Heidi was like an older sister to me. She was the understudy for Cinderella. Personally I think she should have gotten it. Hazel who was playing Cinderella was ineradicably rude and snobby.

Heidi smiled up at us and we talked for five minutes when the director came in.

" Heidi thank god I found you. Hazel just quit and refuses to perform. You have to play Cinderella and Bri you have to play the godmother. The rest of you know what to do," he said and Heidi looked like she would faint.

Jumping into action I started pulling them toward the showers. An hour and thirty minutes later we were all in costume.

Bri's godmother dress was very pretty. The bodice was white with silver stitching and the tulle skirt was light blue and white. **( AN: Pictures on Link to Polyvore.) **She wore her hair up in a bunwith a flower tiara and had light blue fabric wrapped around a few inches above her elbows.

Heidi wore a raggedy blue and gray dress with a black corset and a blue scarf worn as a headband. Her hair was down.

I played the winter fairy, which was the fairy with the biggest dance solo. My costume had a velvet dark blue top that had gold stitching on it. The bottom of it was cut into triangles. The tulle skirt was pure white. Like Bri I wore armbands that were blue on top with white tulle underneath. My hair was in a bun and I wore a tiara also.

There was knock on the door and Joey came in.

Joey was a junior and everyone could tell he was gay which was cool with me. Not that he looked at guys and stuff.

We met freshman year and were really good friends. He was like a guy version of Alice in personality and looks. Except, he was taller and had short hair and had green eyes.

" Honey I heard what happened and all I have to say is thank god because Hazel was a bitch," he said hugging us all.

" Now I have to go get into costume girls but I'll see you on stage," he said walking to the door blowing us all kisses before skipping away.

The stage manager called for places awhile later.

Heidi took a deep breath then went on stage and danced. She was amazing!

As she danced around her broom her eyes and dancing portrayed a longing and sadness which had the audience entranced.

Bri came on and together they danced together. I took a breath then leapt onto stage. Now the audience's eyes were on me.

I danced around smiling for what felt like forever which I liked. I then got off stage while the next soloist performed.

I put on my blue dress for the ball scene waited in the wings.

I loved Cinderella's costume for the ball. The top part was gold and had beads on it while the skirt, which was a tutu, was gold on top and white tulle underneath that peaked out. It included a tiara and those arm band things.

There was a blackout and everyone took his or her places for the ball. Joey was my partner. He winked at me and I could see it in the dark so I winked back.

We danced the right way this time. We kept getting yelled at because we stole attention away from the prince and his partners. Hey we were good okay.

Heidi then entered and so began their _pas deux_**( An: Ballet terms for a dance between a girl and a guy.)**

To soon the show was over. I got the most applause out of all the fairies. The other fairies were sophomores and well they really looked up to me. They called me big sis sometimes, which was cool.

Bri also got a lot of applause and so did Joey who blew me a kiss when I was in the wings. Heidi got the most though and she was blushing red.

We all changed after that and were hugged by admirers. Among them were my friends.

" Bella, Heidi, Joey, Bri you were amazing!" said Rosalie and so on and so on.

I was just relieved to go to bed that night.

A week later I stood on stage as we took our final company bow.

The seniors then kissed all of the cast members before selecting someone to dance with. Heidi chose Joey and the audience watched them along with the other dancers. Bri and I were both dancing with seniors also.

Graduation had been before the ballet and all the students went. Except Ethel but that was no surprise.

There was a party in the dorm room. The gang was there which I forgot to mention included Heidi and Joey. We were all sitting around in our pj's laughing and eating junk food when Joey stood up nervously.

" Guys I have a confession to make. I'm not gay," he said and there was silence.

" I know you might think that because I'm so happy and say honey a lot and also my killer fashion sense and I do ballet but I'm not. I don't even have that gay sounding voice. Also look at my muscles I work out a lot and like sports," he said shrugging.

We watched some funny movies before falling asleep.

The next morning was sad. We all woke up and gathered our things.

The train ride was silent. Jesse was of course with Ethel.

This summer would be lonely for a while.

Bri and I were going to Russia to study Ballet, Rosalie, and Alice were going to Spain to study fashion, the triplets were going to Australia to study music, Holly was going to study cooking in France, Joey and Heidi were going to North Carolina where they were going to relax with Joey's family, Jesse was going to Ethel's home in England, and Leah and Jacob were going to help Emily and Sam with wedding plans.

Summer was like this usually. We would all meet up again three weeks before school in La Push because we were going to Emily's wedding then to Alice and Jesse Lake/beach house in Maine.

We all hugged goodbye when we reached the airport saying we would all see each other soon.

Bri and I got on our plane, which would take us all the way to Russia. Thank god we didn't have to switch flights.

Bri got the window seat and the other three students with us were sitting in first class. Thank you Dante. As the plane took off I realized that something big was going to happen and soon.

**An: There you go folks. Also some people requested character pictures and they are on my link to Polyvore for this story and just look for the sets in that collection that have pictures of people. Thank you read and review!**


	13. Reunited

**AN: I'm trying to update quicker but I have to use me sisters computer and can only go on when she says so. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to read and review!**

Chapter Thirteen

**Reunited**

BPOV

Bri and I stepped off the plane and into the airport. I looked around and then smiled.

" Dad!" I yelled running over to him, giving him a big hug, which he returned.

" Its good to see you honey. I haven't seen you since your ballet. Hello Bri good to see you to," he said letting me go to hug Bri who he considered another daughter.

" You to Mr. Swan," she said.

" Bri I told you before Mr. Swan is to formal. Call me Charlie," he said.

We took our bags and headed to dads cop car. We talked about random things on the way to my house. Funny. I hadn't set foot in my house for four years. Charlie usually during the summer went up to the Brandon's to meet us.

" You should have seen how many guys were hitting on Bri. I had to use a bat to get them away," I said and Bri rolled her eyes blushing.

" I don't know how you managed to even get near me. I swear the crowd of boys around you could have been a militia," she said and Charlie went pale.

" Don't worry dad I didn't go out with one of them," I said patting his arm and his color returned.

Finally we reached the house. Charlie said he would get our bags I got out of the car with Bri and no sooner had we walked to the front door when we were ambushed and were tackled to the ground.

" BELLA BRI WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" said Alice and Joey. Holly stood behind them laughing and coming to help us up. I pulled her down with us and we started hugging each other and laughing.

" Okay guys cut it out. The rest of the gang is going to be here soon," said Heidi wearing an apron. She held a hand out to us to help us up.

Joey got up and dusted himself off. Heidi started to walk back in when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest then kissed her and she kissed him back. Bri and I were gaping at them.

" Um care to explain," I choked out.

" Um Joey and I have been dating since a week after summer started," said Heidi as Joey nodded excitedly holding her hand.

I rounded on Alice and Rosalie who didn't look surprised.

" What? I knew they liked each other I mean they were giving off the signals and I waited for them to tell us," said Alice defensively.

Meanwhile Heidi and Joey were muttering to each other.

" Joey I told you we should have waited to tell them when everyone was here."

" Sorry couldn't help myself."

" Well at least I have self control."

" Its your fault for being so damn kissable," he said nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck.

" Umm guys can I hate to interrupt this little love fest but the triplets are going to be here soon along with Holly and Jesse," I said.

" And Ethel the bitch from hell," said Tanya smiling as she and her sisters along with Holly came into the back yard. Kate raised an eyebrow at Joey and Heidi.

" Care to explain?" she said hands on her hips.

After more hugs and some explanations we were inside laughing and talking about our summer. The front door opened and Jesse entered.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue t-shirt and black jeans and converse. His hair hung in his eyes and he now had a second piercing on both his ears. He looked grumpy.

" Hey Jesse its good to see you-…" I said going up to hug him but he held up a hand.

" Sorry Bella I'm just not in the mood for that sort of thing," he said swinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and trudging upstairs to the guest room he and Joey would share. Dad must have told him where it was.

Alice rolled her eyes. " Don't worry Bella its not you. Ethel and him got into a huge fight and well she broke up with him this morning via text message before he got on the plane," said Alice.

I nodded and went into the kitchen. I put some Oreo's on a plate got a glass of milk and some peanut butter and went upstairs.

I knocked on Jesse's door and heard a muffled go the fuck away Alice. I went in.

" Hey its me. I brought your favorite snack," I said closing the door.

He sighed. " I'm guessing Alice told you what happened?"

" Yes but I want to hear the whole story from you and I'm not leaving till I do," I said crossing my arms and he ran a hand through his hair.

" Okay well it started a week ago. I had given her a promise ring this summer. So she's sneaking out a lot more and one night Ben you know my roommate from school whose family I was staying with? We went to a club. And who should be there but Ethel. Making out with some guy with tall spiked hair in a booth," he said closing his eyes.

I let out a gasp and he warily opened his eyes.

" Now Ethel is straddling this guys hips and he has one hand up her skirt and one up her shirt. So I went over and the guy and I started fighting and I got kicked out. Ethel and I started yelling at each other and she went off with the guy who she said was just a friend and she was drunk. So the next night I went over to her house went up to her room. I heard her screaming so I opened the door and…." He said but stopped shutting his eyes again.

" I saw Ethel and the guy having sex. And she saw me there standing in the doorway. She didn't even look guilty. So I shut the door and ran," he finished.

" Jesse did you and Ethel ever…." I trailed off and he sighed.

"No we didn't have sex Bella. And you want to know what her text message said? ' **Jesse its over.' **Just that and nothing else," he said and by now all the Oreo's were done.

I hugged him and he hugged me back because no other words were needed.

Jesse and I went back downstairs when the doorbell rang

Smiling I went and opened the door and went into shock.

There in front of me was none other than Edward Cullen.

**An: I know I'm Evil leaving a cliffhanger. Please read and review!! **


	14. Awkward much?

**AN: Here it is! The chapter we have all been waiting for. Oh and I'd like to thank my new Beta Reader, **_**naoman16!**_** You rock!! Please read and review!! Oh and I uploaded the pictures for this chapter on Polyvore. Its labeled Bella chapter fourteen. **

**Chapter fourteen**

**Awkward much?**

**EPOV**

" Bella?!" I asked incredulously, staring at the beautiful young-lady who opened the door.

She was wearing a plain, white off-the-shoulder top, the short-sleeves hugging her arms, showing how slim they were. She wore a black camisole underneath it, the straps of it clinging on to her collarbone. She was wearing red shorts with white stripes on them, while her feet were bare. Her hair was in a loose, messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. She looked absolutely beautiful.

While her face remained blank, her sparkling, deep chocolate-brown eyes showed an abundance of emotions. Shock was the first emotion I registered, then confusion, and finally fury as she slammed the door in my face.

**BPOV**

I leaned against the doorway breathing hard, trying to calm myself.

Oh. My. Lord. Edward-freaking-Cullen was standing outside the door.

All my emotions hit me like a punch in the gut, overwhelming me, and making me sink to the floor.

I closed my eyes, and tried to sort out all of my mixed feelings. I felt shock at seeing him after four long years; anger that he chose Lauren over our friendship, and then had the _nerve_ to show his face here; hurt at the stinging betrayal that had left a gaping hole in my heart; and finally confusion at how he had looked at me like…like…ugh! I didn't even know what emotion that was! All I knew was that he had _never_ looked at me like that before.

Then, he started pounding the door vigorously.

"Bella, please open the door," he shouted desperately.

"No!" I shouted back defiantly.

"Fine, just listen, then, and let me explain."

I got angry at that and practically tore the door off its hinges in my rush to get the door open. He kept his gaze on the floor instead of on my outraged face, which was flushed scarlet with anger.

"What the hell do you want to explain?! How you threw our friendship away for some skanky bimbo who's practically the reason there _is_ a blonde stereotype?! How you didn't believe me when I told you the truth?! How our whole entire friendship was so dispensable to you that you didn't give a second thought to giving me up for that girl?! Don't even bother explaining _Cullen_," I spat, saying his last name with absolute venom, "Because all feelings I've had for you died that night four years ago."

He finally brought his head up to look at me, his eyes smoldering with emotion.

"You have every right to feel this way Bella. I, on the other hand, had no right to treat you the way I did. I should have listened to you that night and not said the things I did—"

"You're damn right you should've listened to me!" I interrupted. He waited for me to finish, and then continued.

"I should have put our friendship first. I was a jackass and I feel terrible for all the pain I caused you. And I'm so very, _very _sorry you had to put up with the way I always acted for so long. I wish I could take it all back," he said never looking away from my eyes.

There was a pregnant silence hanging in the air as he waited for me to speak. His eyes were pleading—begging for my forgiveness. I finally spoke, in a softer voice than before,

"Look, Edward, just because you say that you're sorry doesn't change the past. Even if you wish you could take back all of your mistakes, you can't, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the things you've said and done to me."

His eyes showed his disappointment, but he nodded. "I know. I'm not asking for your friendship or your trust. But thank you for at least hearing me out. It's more than I deserve." He said earnestly.

He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I just came here to give Charlie some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

He handed me a paper bag and walked away. "It was nice seeing you again Bella." He called over his shoulder. He finally reached his car and drove off.

I slowly closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"Who was that Jelly Belly?" Tanya asked, watching Holly and Jesse playing guitar Hero.

"Edward," I replied quietly, and everyone stared at me before they all began to talk at the same time.

"I'm fine guys. Really. Edward just came to deliver some of Charlie's favorite fish fry. He wasn't mean or anything. In fact he apologized," I said and they all looked taken aback.

"Well, he better have apologized to you! When you told me what he did, I wanted to just kick his little preppy boy ass. Oh, and that offer still stands Bells," Kate said angrily, who really did mean it. Kate was very protective of her friends.

"No thanks. I think he really did mean it, though," I said quietly and everyone fell into a thoughtful silence, which was eventually broken by Joey's exuberant voice.

"Well, this is no time for acting all sad and depressed! Come on guys, we're back together after months of separation! We should be partying people!" he exclaimed and we all cheered.

"There's a skate park not too far from here and I say we go there, and then come back here to eat and watch a movie," Jacob suggested. He had arrived with Leah and the other guys while I was upstairs with Jesse.

We all were skaters, surprisingly which meant that we had brought our skateboards with us. There was a skateboarding team at school that we were on. Jesse would be the captain of it during the school year.

I put on my black high tops, grabbed my helmet and board, and followed the others to the skate park.

When we arrived at the park we all went to different areas of the park. I hit the pipes. We all tried one-upping each other by doing different skating moves. Jacob made us all laugh as he skated on his board while doing handstands on it.

After our 'trick war', we all hit the pit, which was like an empty swimming pool and where you could just _skate_. I felt free as I skated back and forth across the pit, the hair that was free from my helmet flying in the air; and that ever-present sense of danger gave me even more of a thrill. There was nothing but myself, my board, the concrete of the pit, and the wind in my face. It was pure bliss.

All too soon, we had to go home because it was getting dark. We rode to my house laughing and speaking animatedly.

By then, all of us were sweaty, with dirt caked on our faces, so the girls and I took showers, while the guys hosed off in the yard in the swimming trunks they had borrowed from Charlie's room.

We ordered four pizzas, which were all cheese. The boys ate three of them while the girls and I only ate one of them. Holly also made her delicious chocolate chip cookies. They were the best cookies that I ever had.

After we ate, we all crowded in the living room to watch _Night at the Museum_.

When the movie ended, the guys left for Jacob's house, where they were staying. After they had gone, the girls and I got ready for bed. The couch pulled out into a bed that could fit four people. The triplets and Holly slept on that. Alice called dibs on the recliner. Rose and Bri took the beanbags. I got the air mattress.

While the others fell asleep, I lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Edward.

Part of me still cared about him, and that care was deeply engrained into my being. And I _did_ believe he had changed, even if it was only a minutely. The 'Old' Edward never told people how he really felt or admitted he was wrong. But this Edward did. And that part of me told me to forgive him.

But another part of me kept reminding me of everything he put through. All the insults, the way he chose Lauren, and the thing that hurt the most was that he had chosen Lauren over our friendship so easily. That part of me told me that if I forgave him, and another pretty girl came along, he would abandon me again effortlessly.

I groaned internally. What would I do? What would my mom say? She always knew what to say. _'Mom what do I do?' _I thought. I knew what she would say. _Trust your heart. _But my heart was torn. Should I let him back in or not?

I fell asleep and hoped that if I slept on it, the answer would come to me in the morning.

All I knew was one thing: Being a teenager sucked!

**AN: There you go folks! I'll try to update sooner. I would like to thank my new beta reader again. Thanks **_**naoman16!**_**I am eternally grateful. Please read and review!**


	15. The Hell That Is Alice

**AN: Hey guys it's me. I have some bad news and good news. The bad news is the computer I was using to write this story completely died and my dad won't buy my sister a new one. So she has to save up. Oh and I'm writing this on a school computer right now. The good news is I will still update my story. It just may take longer that's all. Thanks again to my Beta reader **_**naoman16!**_** You are the best! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter fifteen**

**The Hell That is Alice**

**BPOV**

When I fell asleep last night, I hoped I would wake up and have an answer to the messed up Edward-situation. In fact, I expected to wake to bright hues of yellow sunlight breaking through the windows, and the mouth-watering smell of Holly's chocolate-chip and cinnamon pancakes, while my friends were all peacefully asleep or talking quietly. I should have known better, and let me tell you: reality's a bitch.

Instead of being woken up peacefully and contentedly, I was literally kicked off of my air mattress by Alice, who was screaming into my ear about not picking Angela up at the airport at five am. Then, I had to drive with Rosalie, who just _had_ to have fresh-brewed coffee and dropped into my lap, while I was wearing a long skirt. And when we _finally _arrived at the airport,--Rose apologizing profusely in an annoyingly loud voice the whole way there--Rosalie took us to the wrong gate, so we had to run across half of the airport to get to the right one. Of course, then my long skirt got caught on the escalator and it ripped clean off of my body, and so I ended up standing in the middle of the airport, in my underwear, while people were recording the _whole damn thing_ with their camera phones.

Then an old lady handed me her extra pair of smelly jeans that smelled like cat pee. So of course, we arrive at the gate late. We found Angela wandering around, turning her head left and right repeatedly, and trying to find us. We ran up to her, and engulfed her in a small-yet-suffocating three-way hug. Finally seeing her after so long, I decided that all of my bad luck was worth it. Finally, after what seemed like hours catching up, we left for baggage claim.

Someone up there must have had it in for me, because they decided my bad luck would not end just there. When we finally got there, Rosalie started arguing in French with an old guy who we found out later was the Prime Minister,--how Rose didn't recognize him, I would never know--because she said the suitcase he had was Angela's. Then airport security came and took her away for 'disturbing the peace'. And what made the situation even worse was that Angela's actual bag finally came around on the baggage claim. Then we had to wait for Rose at security and then we all went to the car. Of course, the car decided to break down on the way, and we had to go to a mechanic and then get driven back to my house.

That was why I was cursing as Alice did the last fitting for our bridesmaid dresses for Sam and Emily's wedding.

"I am _so_ sorry Ang," Alice apologized. Angela had to leave school a day earlier than the rest of us because her Grandfather had a heart attack and he lived all the way in Greece. He was fine now, but he had needed to be taken care of then. Alice felt bad that she couldn't come pick Angela up because she was helping Emily with wedding plans.

"It's okay, Alice. Rosalie and Bella got me," said Angela shrugging.

Our bridesmaid dresses were simple but lovely.** (AN: Pictures on Polyvore under Emily's wedding)** The dress, which was a sunlight-yellow color, was strapless and flowed elegantly down to our knees. Around the bodice of the dress was a belt with white and aqua colored beads. The skirt had three ruffles in it, and was short, yet classy. It was beautiful.

Alice asked Emily to try her dress on one last time. Emily nodded and started to take off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear.

Alice skipped over to Emily, holding the dress. It was a floor length, white strapless dress with a small train. When it was on Emily it hugged her curves, showing off her body's runway-model-like figure. The bodice had sparkly, clear beads scattered all over it, and the top layer of the fabric of the dress was lace. Emily's veil was long, going all the way down to her waist, and Alice had decided that she would wear her long black hair in curls, letting it flow down her back.

Alice nodded speaking to herself, while Kate fidgeted in her dress. Kate didn't really like wearing dresses with pins in them.

I thanked God that it was done soon after. Emily said she had to leave to go over some things with the priest. Leah said she had better go to help her Aunt with the caterers.

As Emily and Leah walked out the door, we all could practically _see_ Alice switching into her wedding-Nazi side.

"Okay guys, we have a million things to do. The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and Emily's bachelorette party is tonight, so we have to have everything perfect! Is that clear?" she asked loudly. The room was filled with a chorus of 'Yes, Alice'.

"Good. Okay, I need to finish some work on the dresses, so Angela, could you please get the decorations and put them in the car? Then, I need you to go get some things for me. Holly please start cooking the food. Triplets, please start wrapping the gifts which are in the hall closet, and the rest of you…" she said turning to Rose, Heidi, Bri, and I.

"You guys go with Angela to help her. Then, head over to Esme's house to decorate," Alice commanded and we nodded. She smiled angelically at us, and then skipped upstairs. I was shocked because Alice hadn't blown up at us like usual.

Quick as a flash we got everything into the car. "Step on it, Rose," I hissed as we buckled our seatbelts. I was in a hurry to get out of there for fear that Alice might have changed her mind, and decided to scream at us.

Shopping was horrible. We had to go to five freaking stores to get the right plates, and another three to get the right napkins. We were exhausted by the time we got to Esme's house. Emily had learned ballet from Esme as well, and Esme was also friends with her mom.

"Oh good, you girls are here. Alice and the others got here awhile ago," Esme said. We all paled noticeably at the mention of Alice. She was going to be pissed we were late. We all started to move towards the backyard, but Esme stopped me, and engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bella. It was like my daughter had left the house," She whispered. My eyes watered, and I hugged her back.

After that, we all made our way into the back yard expecting to find a furious Alice. Instead, she looked calm, which surprised us, but we didn't comment on it.

Jesse was there, helping set up, along with Joey.

"Bella, could you help me with this?" Alice asked. Oh boy, I was going to die. Everyone looked at me sympathetically.

I walked over to Alice who was arranging some flowers.

"I had a dream," she said nonchalantly and my head snapped up.

Whenever Alice had a dream, it was like she was seeing the future. It seemed impossible, but the things in her dreams always came true. She told me she had seen me before we met, and she had even seen Edward apologizing. Of course, when she told me the last part, I thought that dream was wrong.

"It was of a guy. A really cute guy. He had blonde hair and really amazing blue eyes," she said dreamily, a far-away look on her face.

"And…?" I asked

"And…what, Bella? That was it, but I know that he and I are somehow meant to be soul mates," she said smiling.

"Oh my goodness! We still have to decorate the terrace!" Alice shrieked, dragging me there.

We climbed up ladders on both sides of the terrace to string the banner that said, 'Congratulations, Emily!'

Carefully, we tied it to the terrace, and when Alice was satisfied, she climbed down. Slowly, I took one step at a time. After all, we were very high up, and I was _very_ clumsy.

Of course, Jacob crashed into the ladder, making me loose my balance and I fell off. I heard them yell and I closed my eyes, awaiting the crash, but…it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella! Are you alright?!" a velvety voice asked, full of concern.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face looking down at me anxiously. The air was suddenly filled with electricity. I could feel a blush creep up my neck and fill my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I assured him as everyone crowded around me. Edward put me back on my feet.

"You should sit down," Jesse said, grabbing my hand and sitting me down in a chair. He tipped my chin and searched my face for any harm.

"I'll get you some water," Edward said, walking into the house.

**JEPOV**

I watched Bella just to make sure she was really okay. I had been standing a few feet away when I heard Alice scream and saw her fall. Edward, luckily, was there to catch her.

I felt something unfriendly in my stomach remembering the image of Edward with his face so

close to Bella's and his arms around her.

I looked down at my hand. When I took Bella's it had felt so warm and soft. I wonder what it would be like to…

I shook my head. What was going on with me these days?

**EPOV**

I filled up a glass of water and put some ice in it. I swore, that woman would be the death of me.

I had just been walking by the ladder to do something I forgot, when I heard Alice scream.

I looked up to see Bella falling and I caught her. My heart sped up, remembering how close her face had been to mine. I could smell her scent perfectly. Fresh strawberries and freesia.

I knew Bella hadn't forgiven me, but I was going to try to win her trust back. Even if it meant taking one hundred years to do it, I wouldn't give up.

I looked out the window at Bella. She and Jesse were talking. He brushed some hair out of her eyes and she smiled at him. He looked over his shoulder, and then said something to Bella who smiled and nodded. Then he kissed her nose and walked away towards Jacob.

'_CRACK.'_

I swore loudly. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been gripping the glass and it broke. My hand hurt like hell.

I put it under the water and bleeding stopped. I filled another glass and walked outside ignoring my hand. I gave it to Bella who gave me a shy smile.

I walked back to the kitchen where I saw Alice. She smiled brightly at me until she saw my hand.

"Oh my god! What happened to your hand?!" she asked, horrified. Then she saw the glass I had forgotten to clean up, put two and two together.

"Okay, you sit here, and I'll get the first aid kit. Then we'll clean that broken glass up," she said, grabbing it from the top cabinet. She wiped away the blood, put some antiseptic on them, and wrapped a bandage around my hand.

"So Jesse and Bella, huh?" I asked nonchalantly, looking out at the pair of them laughing together.

"What about them?" she asked, throwing the last of the glass away.

"I'm talking about them being together," I said, gesturing to where they were laughing.

Alice looked at them, then at me, and finally burst out laughing.

"You think Jesse and Bella are together?" she asked incredulously.

"Aren't they?" I asked, confused. She shook her head.

"Bella likes Jesse as a brother, and, well, I'm not sure about him though. His emotions are so confusing these days," she said. The relief that flooded through me was instant; bringing a cooling sensation to my body like water was to a man dying of thirst.

"Oh," I remarked cheerfully. A little _too_ cheerfully and Alice noticed.

"Look, Edward, I know you love her and have for awhile. Why else would you care to ask about her in every single e-mail?" She asked. I blushed.

"I know right now, she's really confused about you, but she still cares. I'll tell you a secret. Every year, she sends you a birthday card," she said and I smiled.

"But Jesse," I said, looking at him as he twirled a lock of Bella's hair.

"Jesse may _think_ he likes Bella, but they would not work out. And besides, Holly likes him and they are more suited to be together," Alice said, nodding toward a girl with red hair who was sneaking glances at them.

"Fight for her, Edward! Don't let her get away again!" Alice whispered fiercely, and then skipped off.

I went outside and finished helping them set up. After that, the guys and I left for Sam's bachelor party. Sam had been my football captain in freshmen year and we kept in touch. I was pretty good friends with all the La Push guys. Emmett and the guys would be there tonight, too. Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a long night.

**BPOV**

Oh boy, this had been one long night. The party had been great and Emily seemed happy.

We were staying the night at Esme's house. I walked into a dark room and fell to the floor worn out beyond belief.

**And once again fell asleep without any ideas on my Edward situation.**

**Thanks again and I'll try to update soon but school starts soon so yeah. Thanks to my beta reader **_**naoman16.**_** You are the best. Please read and review!!**


	16. Talking

**AN: Hey it's me! Thank you all for being so patient and also special thanks to**_**naoman16**__**. **_**I am not worthy for a beta reader as great as you. Remember all pictures for this story on my link for polvore. Check it out and comment. Please read and review!!**

**Chapter sixteen**

Talking

**EPOV**

I opened the door to my room tired as heck and started toward my dresser when I tripped over something. Swearing I looked down and saw Bella fast asleep on the floor.

What the heck was Bella doing on my floor asleep? I looked at her. She still slept in the same position. Her hair was wavy and covered one of her eyes and she was curled into a little ball. I smiled at her thinking of how she still managed to take my breath away even when sleeping.

I sighed shaking my head and crouching down. " Bella love," I said loving how the name sounded on my tongue," you really shouldn't sleep on the floor. You'll get sick." I gently picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch setting her down on it. I grabbed a t-shirt=2 0from my drawer and went to change in the bathroom.

When I came back now in my boxers and t-shirt I put some clean sheets on the bed and on the pillows. I carried Bella to the bed and set her on the mattress. I pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold.

" Sweet dreams my Bella," I said and kissed her forehead. I grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket settling myself on the couch. I stared at the ceiling thinking until I fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up that morning and stretched looking around at the gold and black ro-…HOLY CROW!! I was currently sleeping in Edward Cullen's room and on his bed. How the heck did I wind up in here!!

Then I groaned remembering last night. I had been so tired and so used to have slept here before I went into Edward's room and not the guest room and flopped down on the floor …then how did I end up in the bed? I shook my head and looked around for Edward. He must not be home and must have slept over at Sam's.

I went downstairs hungry and walked into the kitchen stopping when I saw who was there.

" Morning Bella," said Edward who was currently making himself a bowl of cereal. He was wearing some boxers and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. When did he get those? I shook my head.

" Hey Edward when did you get home?" I asked.

" An hour after you guys finished," he said casually as if talking about the weather.

" Umm yeah hey sorry about you know sleeping in your room. I'm just used to going into your room to sleep," I said and he shrugged.

" No problem Bells," he said calling me by my old nick name.

There was silence as we each made our own breakfast and sat down at the table to eat it. There was a question nagging at my consciousness.

" Umm was I by chance sleeping on the floor?" I asked embarrassingly.

" Well yes," he said calmly.

" Then how did I…..?" I trailed off.

" Well I wasn't going to let you catch a cold. So I put you on the bed and I took the couch,9 D he said nonchalantly shrugging. He seemed to misunderstand my shocked expression.

" Don't worry I put clean sheets on the bed for you," he said probably remembering my old pet peeve about dirty sheets.

" No that's not it Edward. I mean why? You could've waked me up," I said and he sighed running a hand through his hair.

" Well you were sleeping like the dead Bella. Besides you would have fallen right back asleep," he said smirking.

We ate in silence for awhile before I broke it.

" Listen Edward about a few days ago,"

." Yes Bella?"

" Well I just want to say that-…." I didn't get to finish my sentence as the girls clambered into the kitchen yawning and talking.

" Morning Edward. Bella there you are. Come on go upstairs, get showered and change. You to Edward. We need your help setting up at the church," said Alice looking at Holly as she made the pancakes.

Edward had finished his cereal and was now leaving. Before he left he shot me a smile. My heart skipped a beat.

I hadn't even touched my dry bowl of cereal so I poured it back in the box and settled down for some of Holly's pancakes.

**EPOV**

I sighed flopping down on the bed. My hair was wet since I just got out of the shower. I could smell Bella's scent on my pillow. Freesia, vanilla, and…strawberries? It didn't matter. The scent itself was purely Bella. _My Bella_. I sat up quickly and slapped myself.

Bella wasn't mine or anyone's. She belonged to herself. I shook my head sighing and ran my fingers through my hair. The things this woman did to me. Alice then barged into my room.

" Edward geez cover up!!" she said covering her eyes. I was wearing only my boxers.

" Maybe that will teach you to knock," I said rolling my eyes and putting on my shorts from yesterday and a t-shirt.

"Okay I'm decent," I said dully. Alice opened her eyes then glared at me. She put her hands on her hips then scoffed.

" You are most certainly not. No cousin of mine is going out dressed like that. It's a good thing I came in here to check what you were wearing. Honestly your just like Bella," she said heading over to my closet.

She kept muttering to herself to herself about something as she rifled through my cloths.

"Here," she said throwing a pair of khaki colored cargo shorts, a shirt with black sleeves that reached my elbows while the rest of the shirt was white with black writing on the front, and black high tops. Also two black wrist sweatbands. "You owe me for helping you," she said and started walking to the door and shut it behind her then opened it again and popped her head through.

"I trust you can pick out your own underwear?" she said and closed the door fast as I threw a spare sneaker at her.

**APOV**

I skipped downstairs smiling. I had to the best friend/cousin in the world. I really wanted Bella to be with Edward. They were perfect together. I had to get Rose and the other girls in on it. And maybe help the other girls find their prince charming. Then maybe I may just find mine.

I giggled skipping toward the guest bedroom to tell the girls of my plan and find Bella an outfit.

**BPOV**

" No."

"Yes Bella."

" No guys."

Currently I was standing in a towel arguing with my so called friends. I had come into the room only to be confronted by my so called friends who wanted yet again to play their favorite thing. Bella Barbie.

Alice jutted out her lower lip and gave me Bambi eyes. Damn. That girl knew my weaknesses.

" Okay fine but get out," I said groaning as they all squealed and put my outfit on my bed. They then all quick as a flash got out.

I hated to admit but my friends had great taste. I was wearing a white cami underneath a blue and white gingham button down shirt that hugged my curves with chest pockets on both sides. **( AN: Pictures for this chapter are under Bella's or if you're looking for Edwards the Edward's outfit chapter sixteen on my link to Polyvore.)**The sleeves were rolled up to my elbows and looked great with my jean cutoff shorts and white tennis shoes. Tanya had left a note telling me to put my hair in low braids but leave in my side sweep bangs. I put on the raffia cowboy hat which was a tan-ish brown color with a leather hat band around it that had Concho on it. It was really cute. I added the gold peace hoop earrings they suggested to.

I walked over to my overnight bag and pulled out my locket from the little jewelry box I kept it in. I don't care if it went with my outfit or not. It was my favorite piece of jewelry that I owned. I just wish I knew who sent it to me.

I walked down the stairs and looked up to see Edward talking to Alice. He looked up and smiled at me and I tripped down the stairs.

Once again I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

"Honestly Bella you need to be more careful," said Edward brushing some hair out of my eyes. I felt my face heat up.

" Umm yeah sorry I'll try to be more careful," I said walking over to Alice.

" Okay Holly, Tanya, Kate, Angela, and Holly are in Leah's car, Rosalie, Bri, Esme, and I are in Emily's Mom's car. Bella you and Edward ca n ride in his car," said Alice and before I could object she was out the door.

Edward shot a smile at me. "After you," he said gesturing toward the door. I walked out the door and stopped when I realized I didn't know which car was Edwards.

Suddenly the garage door opened and a silver Volvo rushed out stopping in front of me.

I got into the car and buckled my seat belt and we were off.

"So you did get a Volvo after all," I said as Edward nodded keeping his eyes on the road. I noticed the shirt he was wearing accentuated his muscles. _Very _well.

There was silence between for a couple of minutes. I looked out the window and that's when I heard it.

" Claire de Lune Edward?" I asked looking at his I-pod

" Yes Bella as shocking as it may seem I do like classical music," he said rolling his eyes.

" No its not that that. Well kind of. What I mean is that this song is one of my favorites," I said.

" Mine to," he said smiling the dazzling smile at me.

By now we were at the church. Edward opened my door for me and we met the others at the entrance. Jesse and the guys were there. Jesse seemed to be glaring at Edward which I found odd.

Alice gave us our assignments and then skipped off to god only knows where. Edward and I were on flower arrangement duty. Oh boy.

**EPOV**

Bella and I sat crouched on the floor arranging flowers in the large vases. We hadn't talked much and were currently on the last arrangement. Bella looked gorgeous in the outfit she was wearing. Blue was a really fantastic color on her. While I reached over to rearrange a flower she noticed my hand.

" What the heck happened?!" she asked grabbing my bandaged hand.

I shrugged. " Cut it on a piece of glass."

" Geez Edward it looks bad," she said shaking her head then realized she was still holding my hand. She let go instantly. We sat in silence again when I noticed what she was wearing around her neck. It was the locket I gave her. I felt a rush of warmth at the sight of her wearing it.

" That's a beautiful necklace," I commented and she looked up surprised.

" Oh yeah a friend gave it to me. Its very dear to me," she said touching it and smiling. We went back to our work for a few more minutes.

" Hey Edward," Bella said twisting a rose in her hands.

" Yeah?" I asked

" Well about this morning," she started but I cut her off.

" Bella I told you it was no big deal already. I was quite comfy on the couch," I said lying. I hadn't been able to sleep knowing Bella was in the room.

" No its not that," she said still not looking at me.

" Then what is it Bella?" I asked turning to look at her.

She looked up. " Edward what I'm trying to say is that I.." she began when Jesse walked over to her.

" Alice says that you girls have to leave to do some shopping. I help Edward finish up okay?" he said and Bella nodded. She stood up smiled at me then walked out.

Jesse and I worked in silence for the rest of the time. We finished everything up. It was cool seeing Jake again and I met Joey. He seemed like a cool guy.

When we finished he went with Jake back to his house.

I was driving home when Mom called.

" Edward honey I need you to pick up some things in Port Angles for dinner," she said and I told her I would.

I arrived at the grocery store fifteen minutes later and picked up what Esme wanted.

I was walking back to my car when my phone rang. It was Alice.

" Alice?"

" Edward Bella's in trouble!"

I felt cold all over. " What?"

" We had just finished shopping and we wanted to walk down to the peer but Bella wanted to go to this book store so we said we'd meet up _La Bella Italia _you know the Italian restaurant for dinner. We got hungry and went in and ordered and still no Bella. I don't know the area but she left her phone behind and Edward I'm worried," said Alice in a panicked voice.

" Alice stay where you are and I'll go look for her," I said slamming my phone shut. I jumped into my car and sped into the night.

**BPOV**

I was walking fast. I looked behind me. Two of those guys were still following me. I had been walking back from the book store when some guys started cat calling at me and saying some really perverted stuff. I walked away and realized some of them were following behind me.

I walked faster when I reached a dead end. I spun around. Two more guys had joined the others.

" There you are sweet thang. We've been looking all over for you," said one of them coming closer to causing me to back up.

" Get away from," I said in a quivering voice. They laughed.

" Ahh come on sugar we just want to have some fun," the guy said and his cronies snickered.

" I think she has to many clothes on for the fun we want to have Dean!" and again they laughed.

" I'm not interested now get away," I said in the same voice my back now fully pressed against the wall.

" Don't worry baby I'll give you a good time," he said inching closer.

I saw car lights coming down the road and made my break. I kicked the guys in the shins and dove into the street.

The car swerved to stop right in front of me. I looked up at the familiar Volvo. I heard the door slam open and furious velvety voice say," get in."

I jumped in the car and buckled my seat belt. Seconds later I heard the other car door slam. The car roared to life and Edward sped us away.

I looked over at Edward. He. Looked. Pissed. I mean murderously furious. His green emerald eyes looked as if fire could be shooting out of them. His hands were tight on the wheel. His mouth was set in an angry line. He reminded me of a vampire.

" Did they hurt you?" he asked in an angry voice. I shook my head. He still didn't relax.

" Bella you are just a magnet for danger. Even in the safest town in all of Washington you still attract danger," he said in the same tone of voice.

" Sorry," I murmured.

" I should go back and murder those bastards," he said angrily.

" Look they didn't hurt me so there's no point in it," I said trying to distract him. Because Edward really did look like he could kill someone right now. Edward seemed to only get madder at this.

" There is a point Bella. The point being to find those bastards and make it so they can never walk again," he said glaring ahead.

There was silence between us for a while. Edward pulled over to the side of the road.

" Bella?"

" Yeah Edward?"

" Distract me."

" Sorry what?"

He breathed out heavily.

" Just please go on about something until I can calm down," he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

I rally didn't know what to say. Years ago I could have told Edward anything. Now he felt like a stranger to me. I had never before seen this violent side of him. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

" I'm never trusting Alice to pick out a movie ever again," I said.

Edwards posture seemed too un-tense just a little teeny bit. He didn't say anything so I took that to mean he wanted me to go on.

" Last night before the bridal shower we let her pick out a movie. She picked Enchanted. After three to four years of dealing with this I now know every line by heart and also know it in French, German, Russian, Italian, and Spanish by heart. Its so fricken annoying," I said crossing arms and huffing.

He still didn't seem relaxed.

I don't know why but I put my hand on his arm. His eyes snapped open and he at me.

" Better?"

" No."

" Edward…" I started to say when his phone rang making us both jump slightly and pull apart. I hadn't realized we'd been leaning closer to each other. I moved my hand off his arm as he reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone.

" Alice," he said before answering it.

" Hey Alice…Yes I found her….Yeah she's fine…u-huh…okay…yeah got it…okay see you there," he said before hanging up.

" She wants us to her outside the restaurant," he said before starting up the car and we started off. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

When we reached the restaurant Edward and I got out of the car and immediately I was engulfed with hugs and questions were shot at me.

" I'm fine guys. Lets just go eat," I said putting my hands up. They shifted guiltily.

" Umm we sort of already ate Bella while we were waiting for you," said Tanya confessed.

" That's okay I wasn't that hungry anyways," I shrugged when Edward started to speak.

" I think it would better if you eat something," he said looking at me. I knew what he really meant was that he would force the food down my throat if he had to.

" I agree. Edward can drive Bella home," said Alice said tossing a lock of her black her behind her ear. She had it grown out to her mid-back and also had plain straight bangs now.

The girls didn't object and they all walked quickly away to the car and were soon speeding away.

Edward and I walked up the steps to the restaurant and he held the door open for me.

The hostess was chewing gum while sitting on a stool and reading seventeen. It was a girl who looked to be around my age and looked like a Paris Hilton wannabe. She looked up at us and her mouth hung open as she saw Edward.

" Table for two please," he said smiling that smile that dazzled people.

" Sure," she said in a Brooklyn accented voice. She grabbed some menus and showed us to a booth.

" Your server will be right out," she said to Edward then walked away.

We didn't talk or look at each other until our server came out. He had short shaggy black hair and smiled directly at me ignoring Edward.

" Welcome what can I get you two?" he asked me winking at me. Gross.

" I'll have a Coke," I said politely.

" Make that two cokes," said Edward looking a little annoyed.

" I'll be right out with that," he said winking at me again before walking off.

Edward looked at me as if waiting for something.

" What?" I demanded.

His eyes never left mine. " Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I wanted to roll my eyes. " Edward I'm fine."

" No dizziness, feeling like your going to puke, coldness…?"

" No why?"

" Just waiting for you to go into shock," he said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

" I wouldn't hold your breath. I've always been good at repressing the bad stuff," I said.

" I know. It'll just make me feel better when you eat," he said leaning back in his chair.

As if silently summoned the waiter came back with a garlic breadbasket in hand along with our drinks.

" Ready to order?" he asked me. I looked pointedly at Edward. The waiter turned to him.

" I'll have the Chicken and shrimp pasta," he said and then the waiter eagerly turned back to me.

" Oh I'll have the mushroom ravioli thanks," I said smiling at him. He looked dazed as he walked away.

I started sipping my coke when Edward sighed.

" You really shouldn't do that to him Bella. He's probably debating whether or not give you his number, street address, both, or to just plainly ask you out," he said taking a bite of the garlic bread.

I looked at him confused. " I'm sorry what exactly am I doing?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. " You have no Idea what you do to the people around you. To put it bluntly Bella you dazzle them."

I blushed. He smirked at me. I remember when I used to be dazzled by Edward. Now…well I not sure if I still like him or not.

" By the way Edward about what I was saying earlier," I said taking a deep breath.

" Yes?" he said leaning closer.

Of course our server interrupted us with our food. We leaned away from each other.

" Let me know if can get you anything else cutie," he said winking at me. Again gross. I swear I thought I heard Edward growl at him.

We ate in silence before Edward broke the silence.

" You were saying?" he said looking up at me.

" What? Oh yeah right. Listen Edward," I started looking directly at him. " You really hurt me when you chose Lauren. I wanted to hate you for the rest of my life. But I can't seem to. Edward what I'm trying to say is…that I forgive you," I finished. Hs smiled at me brightly at me.

" So…where do we go from here?" I asked.

" Well I guess we should start over. Hi I'm Edward," he said putting out his hand and I laughed.

" Bella. Pleasure to meet you," I said shaking his hand. We talked about what we had been up to since we last saw each other. He told me that he had been continuing with sports, was class president, and other things. I was happy the bimbo was gone though she could have at least told him.

" So who have you been hanging out with," I asked eating a bite of his chocolate mousse. We always tried each other's desserts.

" Lucas Scott, Emmett and Garrett McCarthy, this new guy named Jasper Whitlock, and the usual guys minus the jerks," he said taking a bite of my Chocolate triple layer cake and I smiled. Emmett and those guys were nice so I approved. Just as long as it wasn't Mike or Tyler.

We finished off each other's dessert then paid for our dinner. The waited did in fact slip me his number and street address along with the times he got off work.

Edward and I kept up the twenty questions till we reached the front door of my house. We were still laughing when we got inside. Alice met us at the front door.

" Bella Edward you two should get to bed its late," said Alice scornfully.

" Yes Mom," we said at the same then looked at each other. " Jinx you owe me a soda!" we said pointing at each other and we cracked up and were rolling around on the ground when Dad found us.

" Okay kids off to bed now," she said sternly but was smiling. Edward and I hugged each other like old times. It felt nice. I kissed dad good night and smiled at Edward as he left for home.

When we got into the basement the girls looked at me expectantly.

" Well?" Said Kate.

" Well what?" I asked stepping into some sweats and a holey t-shirt.

" Oh don't play dumb Bella. Your positively glowing," scolded Tanya crossing her arms.

" Okay fine. Edward and I made up," I said and they all squealed except for Tanya.

" So you two didn't make out or anything? Man and here I was expecting something good," she said and I threw a pillow at her. This started a pillow fight and the old house rang with laughter.

I stared up at the ceiling as the other girls were asleep around me. I felt as though part of my heart had been missing but was now filled. It felt perfect.

**EPOV**

I smiled as I drove home. Bella and I were friends again although I wished it could be more. She told me all about Dante and what she had been it up to. It was just like old times.

I opened the door quietly when I got home and tiptoed in when the lights when on.

" Where were you?" asked Mom hands on her hips while Dad looked at me arms crossed eyebrows raised.

" Sorry Mom and Dad. Bella and I had dinner at that Italian place," I said smiling. They looked at me surprised.

" So everything's good between you to?" asked Dad. I nodded and they smiled at each other.

" I'd better get to bed. Night Mom night Dad," I said kissing mom on the cheek and hugging dad before going upstairs to my room.

**ESMEPOV**

I looked over at Carlisle when I heard Edward close his door.

" Did you see his face? He was positively glowing!" I said clapping my hands together.

" I haven't seen him look that happy since she left," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

" He loves her I know it," I said smiling. I remembered when Renee and I would sit outside watching the two of them play in the backyard while Carlisle and Charlie looked on

" One those two will make the cutest couple," Renee had said and I agreed. Carlisle had smiled while Charlie went pale. He wasn't ready to his little ballerina grow up so fast yet.

" I know Bella loves him to. But these things take time," I said thinking of how Renee would be so proud of Bella if she were still alive.

Carlisle and I walked into our room to go to bed. It had been a long day.

**AN: Hey I tried to make this chapter long. But yes Bella and Edward are friends again. Horray!! This story is going to be longer though. And I've made it a goal to have this story get 1,000 reviews!! I know I know it's a lot but I will hopefully get them. I'd like to thank you reader personally and would ask if you kindly send me a review. I know about anonymous reviews but I'm not sure if its safe or not cause I read the thing. Please tell me. Thanks again to my beta reader you rock and please review!! **


	17. Code Blue

**AN: Hey guess what? I think I'll be able to update once a week. Also I need a new beta reader seeing as my old one is far to busy and shouldn't be over burdened. So send me a private message letting me know if you want to beta for me! Again I'm trying to have this story get 1,000 reviews so please keep them coming!! Give me the reviews and I'll give a chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Keep it up!! Now I present chapter seventeen!!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Code Blue**

**EPOV**

I sat up straight in bed gasping. I breathed in and out closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between forefinger and thumb. I opened my eyes again and groaned flopping back down on the bed.

It was no use. Whenever I closed my eyes I could still see Bella's face looking scared and defenseless. My hands balled into to fists. I had wanted so badly to hunt down those bastards but Bella stopped me. I shook my head. '_Think about something else Edward' _I thought staring at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes remembering how breathtaking Bella had looked yesterday. Her were so soft and deep as she was arranging flowers her lips parted slightly. Simply breathtaking.

I looked at the clock. I had an hour before I had to meet the guys at the church. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Jacob and Joey were they're pouring their cereal.

" Morning guys," I said yawning. They just nodded looking tired. I poured myself some coffee. Just then Joey's phone rang. He excused himself and left the room.

**JOEYPOV**

I looked at the person calling me. Alice. I excused myself from the room.

" Hello Alice to what do I owe the pleasure?"

" _Joey is Jake with you?"_

" He's in the kitchen why?"

" _Get him we have a code Blue level five."_

" Oh my god this is cereal. I'll get Jake."

I hurried to the kitchen. I motioned to Jake. Edward's back was turned.

Jake mouthed what. I mouthed Code Blue level five. He immediately got up and followed me out. We went up to the guest room closing the door. I put it on speakerphone.

" Okay Alice what going on with Bri getting drunk."

" _What? No that's Code Pink level seven."_

" I thought Bri was Code Green."

" _No that's Tanya."_

"And wasn't getting drunk level seven?

" I thought level seven pregnancy?"

" _No that's level twelve. Getting drunk is level three right after level two as being highly unfashionable."_

" So what's Code Blue level five?"

" _Bella is falling in love."_

That had us sitting up.

" With Jesse. Please don't tell me its Jesse. Because he is totally cuter with Holly."

" _Not Jesse,"_ Alice said taking a deep breath, _" Her old crush."_

" Edward?" I said looking at Jacob. I thought about it. Well I had had a hunch that Edward was in love with my girl Bella but Bella in love with Edward?

" How do we know she likes him?" asked Jacob. He was very protective of Bella and acted like a big brother.

" _When Bella got home from her date she was smiling differently. I've never seen her smile like that I mean it was…"_

" Date?!" Jake and I said together.

" _Sadly no it wasn't a date I just said that by accident."_ Alice said and knowing Alice she was pouting.

" So you think Bella's falling for Edward?" I asked just to clear things.

" _Yes,"_ Alice said calmly.

" And you're formulating a plan and want us to help," said Jake rolling his eyes.

" _But of course,"_ Alice said sweetly.

" That my little conniving evil pixie mastermind. Now fill us in girl," I said as Alice told us of her plan.

**EPOV**

I had been staring out the window when I heard the guys return. I turned around.

"Hey," I said nodding in their direction. The smiled evilly at each other.

Raising an eyebrow I shrugged and sat down at the breakfast table. They went around the table each on a different side then both shrugged an arm around shoulder.

"So Edward," started Jacob.

"Rumor has it,"

"That you,"

"Like,"

"Bella," they both said together. I sighed standing up and walking over to the sink to wash my dish.

"I don't like Bella," I said turning around to face them with most serious expression on my face. They bought it. They both looked at each other in shock.

I walked back over to the table and flopped down in the chair groaning and putting my face in my hands.

"I've been unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her since always but was too stupid to realize it until she was out of my life," I said and I heard them sit down next to me.

"Edward man we know how you feel. Trust me. When I realized I liked Heidi it was when she was dating this guy whose name I will not mention. They broke up a week later thank god," Joey said and I lifted my head up opening my eyes.

"But how did you guys..?" I started but he cut me off.

"Well I was scared at first as I'm sure you were but didn't want to compromise our friendship. So this summer she came to my house and I well I decided to tell her and it turned out she liked me to and the next day we had our first date," he fished smiling at the memory.

"What about you Jake?" I asked and he grinned.

"Well I had liked Leah since we were thirteen. So I flirted with her but she didn't like me back until sophomore year. So when I was flirting as usual with her to go out with me she said yes and well we had our first date right after and the rest is history," he said leaning back in chair but rolled his eyes.

"Jake Leah had liked you since you were toddlers. She just thought you didn't really like her like that until Alice, the girls, and I told her that you did and to say yes," Joey said bluntly and Jacob fell out of his chair mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"How did…how long have you…when did she tell you this?" he asked frantically.

Joey smirked. "When girls think you're gay it has its advantages."

Jacob was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Joey went to answer it leaving Jacob muttering about how he couldn't trust anyone.

The door opened and I heard Joey talking to someone. A minute later the door closed.

"Hey Edward it's a package for your Mom that she knew was coming today. Before she left this morning she said she wanted you to put it the basement," he said handing it to me.

I grabbed it and opened the door to the basement when someone pulled me in. I struggled but five more pair of hands in the pitch-blackness. I felt myself being thrown into a chair and tied to it.

A light clicked on. I rolled my eyes. Alice of course.

Alice was standing with her friends minus Bella on the opposite side of the table which had a dim steel lamp on it like in those cop shows.

"Okay Alice what heck is going on?" I asked. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said in a French accented voice, "you see monsieur we are ere to ask you some questions."

A girl with chin length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes slammed her hands on the table and growled, "And you'd better answer them or else." She looked like she was going to kill me but a hand with a number of bracelets on her wrist went on her chest.

"Now Kate my dear sister we wouldn't want to scare the poor thing. After all he is pretty cute," said the dreamy voice of the girl with the number of bracelets who had curly waist long strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She looked at me and flashed a dreamy smile.

"Hello I'm Tanya Denali," she said holding out a hand.

"I'd shake your hand but I'm tied up," I said.

She looked surprised her green eyes widening and she tilted her head looking thoughtful resting a finger on her chin. "So you are. Why ever did you do that? Is it fun? It doesn't look fun to me."

A girl with silvery blonde hair and light blue eyes stepped forward. "Sister we tied him up remember?"

Tanya looked at her sister in shock. "Did we Irina? Well that makes sense. Now if you excuse me I believe its time for a nap," she said floating over to the couch and curling up like a cat and falling asleep.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes seemed to sense my confusion. " Tanya's always been like that. She can sleep anywhere at any time at any place. Kate told us when they were younger they were playing hide and go seek and Tanya fell asleep in the cabinet she was hiding in. They had to call the police before they found her. Oh I'm Angela," she said smiling.

"Umm…Hi?" I said still a little scared of these crazy girls. Especially Kate who looked like she could kill me. I looked over at the other two girls I didn't know.

One of them had slightly Tan skin with brown hair and grey blue eyes. The next to her had sandy blonde hair down to her mid-back and light green eyes that had a trace of sadness in them.

Seeming to notice me looking in their direction the brunette spoke. " Sorry how rude. I'm Heidi and this is Bri," she said and Bri smiled shyly.

Kate rolled her eyes. " As fun as this get to know each other game has been can we get on with this thing? We have to be at the salon in an hour," she said huffing.

"Calm Kate. Okay Edward," said Alice looking at me and placing her hands on the table looking straight at me continued, " Do you or do you not like Bella?"

"I don't like her," I said calmly and Kate was about lunge forward when Irina stopped her and looked at me. " I am in Love with her and no matter what your objections are you can stuff it. I love her and will ask her out whether you like it or not."

Kate smiled crossing her arms. "Alright you have my permission to ask Bella out," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I would have asked with or without it. So you can take your fricken permission and shove it," I said and again she smiled. "That is the correct answer," she said and the others nodded. Alice then popped out another question.

"Okay if you and Bella were to go out on a first date what would you wear?" she asked and everyone sighed.

"Something you would approve of Alice," I said and she smiled. "Correct," she said clapping her hands.

"Where would your first date be?" asked Heidi.

"If I told you it would ruin the fun and somewhere Bella would like," I answered and they murmured in approval.

"What is your favorite color?" asked Holly smiling at me. She was on my side I think.

"Deep chocolate brown," I said thinking of Bella's eyes and all the girls nodded.

"What is your sign?" asked Tanya from the couch apparently up from her nap.

"My what?" I asked confused. She responded dreamily, " Your birthday then."

"Umm June 20th why?" I asked and she looked like she was thinking. She lifted her head up smiling, " A Gemini. Yes you're compatible with Virgo," she said before falling asleep again.

"Thank you Tanya. Okay what is Bella's favorite flower?" asked Irina looking at me.

"Blue roses," I said and she nodded.

"What's your favorite flower?" asked Bri shyly.

"Freesia," I said thinking of how Bella smelled.

The question continued on until finally the girl had to leave. They untied and started walking ahead but Tanya stayed behind with me.

"May I see your palm?" she asked and I gave it to her. She looked at it nodding and murmuring to herself.

"You'll have a long life, are liked by many, are and excellent lover, and will have a cross road in your life coming up in the near future," she said.

"Uhh thanks," I said smiling. This girl was growing on me.

"I like you Edward. You have nice waves and your aura is good to," she said squeezing my hand and we caught up the others. We heard shouting in the living room.

We entered the living room to find an angry looking Jesse and Bella while Joey and Jacob looked on worriedly. Bella had tears streaming down her face and her hands were balled into fists.

Hearing us they stopped to look at us. Bella looked away saying something quietly before running out the door. Jesse just stood there with a stony expression. Tanya put her hand and my arm and quietly said, " Go to her Edward."

I ran out the door looking for Bella.

**BPOV**

I yawned as I went into the kitchen. I had over slept and the girls left me a note saying they were over at Edwards. Edward. I smiled. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my best friend until a few days ago. I knew was different now and thank god not with Lauren.

_That and you still like him. _My head shot up. Where did that come from? Edward was only a friend. Just a really close friend. So why did it hurt thinking of him as just a friend. I sighed shaking my head. I was so confused these days.

I called Jesse to come and pick me up and he said he'd be there in a half hour because he had to finish up some things. I ate the waffles the girls had left me and took a shower. I walked into my room and upon seeing what was on my bed rolled my eyes.

Alice had laid out cloths for me again. (**AN: Pictures on link to polyvore on profile under Bella chapter seventeen.)** Today it was a green lace top that had the strings you had to tie, a jean mini skirt, and brown flip-flops. Well at least it was cute. I dried my hair, added some mascara, blush, and lip-gloss then put on some gold hoop earrings.

Perfect timing because Jesse pulled up in an old beat up red truck. I waved to him as I rushed outside. He smiled at me as I got in.

"Someone looks happy," he said pulling out and I smiled.

"Well I am," I said happily.

"Why did someone get laid?" he said jokingly.

"Even better. Edward and I made up," I said and the truck skidded to a stop.

"What the heck Jesse?!" I said frowning at him. He looked at me clearly pissed.

"You made up with that…that asshole!" he yelled and I winced.

"Don't call him an asshole he's different now," I insisted looking at him. Why was he so pissed?

"A leopard doesn't change his spots Bella. He hurt you Bella or have you forgotten?' he asked and I looked away.

"He's changed Jesse now you'd better start driving before we're late," I said quietly.

He didn't do anything. "Jesse," I said a little more loudly and he glared at me yelling," I'm going Bella so shut the fuck up!"

I stared at him shocked as he started to drive but he just stared at the road. Jesse has and I mean never yelled at me before. I looked away tears swelling in my eyes.

Finally we got to the house and walked in. Joey and Jacob greeted us in the living room but frowned when they saw our expressions.

"What's going on?" asked Joey raising an eyebrow.

Jesse threw his hands in the air. "Bella is being a idiot."

I turned to him glaring feeling tears welling up again. "How am I being an idiot?!" I asked.

"Because once again Edward throws you a smile, a wink, and a I'm sorry and you're drooling like some school girl at his feet!" he yelled and I felt as though he'd slapped me. The tears fell but I glared back up at him.

"I have never been like that Jesse Brandon and if that's what you think of me then you don't know me at all," I said quietly hands balled into fists.

"Face it Bella you'll always forgive him no matter what and all because of his look," he said and that hurt the most.

There was a cough behind us and we turned to see Alice and the gang staring at us. Edward looked at me in concern. "Your just the same Jesse. You left your friends for Ethel," I whispered. Letting out a sob I ran out of the room, out the door, and into the woods.

I kept tripping blinded my tears until I pulled my knee's up to my chest hugging them and let my head drop between them sobbing at the base of a tree.

**EPOV**

I ran calling Bella's name. She had looked so hurt in the living room when she ran out. I ran through the woods looking around until I saw her at the base of a tree crying.

I felt relief. I walked towards her slowly leaning down and touching her elbow. She looked up shocked then. I pulled her up to her feet and hugged her.

"Its okay you can cry all you want. You don't have to tell what happened. I'll just do what you want me to do," I said looking down at her shocked face. Tears fell again and she snuggled her face into my chest hugging me back. I stroked he hair murmuring comforting words.

Eventually she pulled away rubbing at her eyes and hiccupping. " Oh sorry I got your shirt all wet," she said looking embarrassed. I shrugged. We started walking back and she grabbed my hand. Her hand fit perfectly in mine.

"Jesse and I were fighting about you. I told him I think you've changed and he said you would hurt me again," she said quietly. I stopped turned her to face me taking her head between my hands so she was looking at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I will never hurt again," I said seriously and she smiled throwing her arms around my neck hugging me. I held her close before we started back again hand in hand.

Everyone was waiting on the front porch including a guilty looking Jesse.

"Bells can we talk?" he asked. She nodded letting go of my hand and they walked over to a tree near by.

He said something and Bella nodded looking up at him and saying something else. He nodded sighing said something and she smiled hugging him. Something in me growled.

They walked back together smiling. "All fixed?" asked Alice and they nodded.

"Come on we'd better get going to the salon we're late people," said Kate and the girl left for the salon. Jesse asked me if we could talk. I nodded and followed him to where he and Bella had been.

"Okay I can see you care about her. But Edward I just don't want to see her get hurt again. I think if our positions were reversed you'd feel the same," he said and I sighed.

"Jesse I love her and I promise you I won't hurt her okay?" I said and he smiled.

"Good cause then I would have to kick your ass," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and Edward?" Jesse said looking at me seriously.

"I'm in with love her to. So I'm going to be fighting just as hard as you are," he said smirking before walking in. Looks like things were going to heat up.

**AN: That's right Jesse loves Bella. Things are going to heat up people. The wedding will be next chapter and as I said I'm trying my best people so work with me here. Remember I'm trying to get 1,000 reviews so submit. Again looking for a new beta so send me a private message. So please read and review and I'll put out another chapter. Thanks!!**


	18. I can hear the Bells

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. And a big warm welcome to my new beta-reader Edward Cullen's Little Girl. Welcome!! I would like however to dedicate this chapter to naoman16. Please read and review.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**I can hear the bells**

**BPOV**

Someone really must hate me up there. Right now I am being subjected to the worse kind of torture ever invented. Having my nails and hair done.

Right now I am sitting in a chair while an old Chinese lady is giving me a French manicure. My toes have already undergone their French pedicure and are drying right now. I looked over at Alice.

She already was done and was advising the hairdresser on how to do Emily's hair. Sensing my eyes on her she looked over and smiled angelically. All I saw were two horns sticking out of her head.

Everyone was in their dresses already because Alice didn't want us to ruin our hair putting the dresses on. Alice being Alice was all set and ready.

The lady doing my nails said something and shuffled me over to where the other girls were waiting for their nails to dry. As we walked over I noticed all the older women in here are staring at us while girls who look around our age were glaring at us in jealousy

I can see why. The moment we walked in here the receptionist dropped the phone in surprise with her mouth agape. It's the same look people have when we're walking down the halls at school or anywhere.

I sat in between Bri and Heidi. They both shot grins at me, knowing how much torture this is for me. I shoot them a glare.

Bri looked over my shoulder then frowned.

"What's up?" I ask looking at her.

"Nothing it's just this fake blonde girl and her gang are glaring at us," she said and my gang hearing what we said looked over in that direction.

Bri was right. A group of girls our age were glaring at us except one brunette who was staring at me quizzically.

Suddenly a look of realization hit her and she spoke out loud in a shocked voice, "Bella Swan, is that you?"

**LaurenPOV**

Ugh, why the hell did Jess, like, want me to meet her at the nail salon? I am a busy person. I had been, like, planning to stop by Eddie's house and win him back. I mean Tyler was, like, good in bed but he wasn't nearly as hot or popular as Edward. As cheer captain I needed to be seen with the best which was Edward.

I just hope she doesn't go on about her problems with Emmett. God. I pulled into the parking lot at the nail salon. Quickly I glossed my lips and fluffed my hair before walking out.

I spotted Jess talking with Maria, Nettie, and Lucy.

" Hey, Jess, what's up? Like, why did you ask me to be here?" I said popping a piece of gum into my mouth. Jess rolled her eyes.

" Um, like, Lauren, it's Saturday," she said and I felt stupid. Every Saturday we went to get manicures and pedicures.

" Oh right. So anything juicy happen," I said as we walked into the salon.

" Oh my gawd yes! Okay so I was waitressing last night when who should walk in but Edward Cullen," Maria said and Lucy rolled her eyes.

" Like, Maria, you already have Jasper. God you can be like such a slut sometimes," Lucy said and Maria glared at her.

" Like, shut up. Anyway what I was, like, getting to was that like Edward wasn't alone. He was with a girl. And, like, this girl looked like a super model," she said grabbing my attention. Some skank was trying to steal my Eddie. Like, oh hell no.

" Anyway so they sat down, but I had orders to fill so I didn't really concentrate. During my break though I spied on them. They were, like, laughing and stuff. Then my stupid boss yelled at me and I had to get back to work," she said as we waited for our appointment.

This place was crowded with girls in yellow dress that looked great. Suddenly I heard Maria say, " Oh my gawd!"

We turned to look at her.

"Like, what is it?" said Jess glaring at her for interrupting her conversation.

"That's, like, the girl that like Edward was with!" she said pointing to a group of the girls in dresses.

"Like, which one?" I asked angrily. The girl trying to steal my man was in here.

"The brunette. I'm sure its her," she said pointing to which one she meant. We all glared at her head. The blonde next to her saw us and murmured something to the brunette. All the girls turned their heads and Jessica gasped.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" she asked.

Bella? Why did that name ring a bell? Then it clicked. Eddie's old best friend. But it couldn't be!

Eddies friend had had greasy brown hair and plain brown eyes and had no sense of style. This girl was beyond gorgeous. Her long dark chocolate brown hair was magazine perfect. Her eyes had those feather duster eyelashes I tried so hard to have. Her skin was unblemished and her teeth were pearly white. Her body had curves in all the perfect place and she had long slender legs.

The girls next to her also looked like they could be models. This couldn't be Bella it just couldn't be!

**BPOV**

I stared at the brunette when it clicked. Jessica Stanley. Which meant that the main blonde staring at me was Lauren. I recognized Nettie, Maria, and Lucy. Great.

"Jessica, it's been a long time," I said smoothly.

"Like, where have you been?" asked Lucy and I sighed. Luckily Rosalie walked in and saved me.

"Friends of yours, Bella?" she asked and the girls stared open mouthed at Rose. I don't blame them. Rose is a living Aphrodite.

"No not even close. Just some bimbos that bothered me back in the day. With all the plastic surgery I almost didn't recognize them," I said smirking. They would have said something but the receptionist said the manicurists were waiting for them. They all glared at me before walking away.

By now my nails had dried and fifteen minutes later our hair and makeup was done. I felt relief when we got into the limo that would take us to the chapel.

"So, Bella, who were those girls?" asked Alice.

I sighed heavily. " Jessica, Maria, Lucy, and Nettie have tormented me since Kindergarten because I was friends with Edward. Lauren was the girl that stole Edward and they broke up when she cheated on him. End of story," I said just as we pulled up to the chapel.

**EPOV**

We waited in a room while Sam started getting nervous.

"Sam, breathe. It's going to be fine. You and Emily love each other and that's why your here," Jake said again trying to calm Sam down. It wasn't helping. Sam was wearing a tux with a white jacket while the rest of the guys were wearing plain tuxes with red vests.** ( AN: Pictures on polyvore!)**

Seth popped his head in. " Sam, its time."

Sam gulped as we walked out. Sam was my friend so I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, close your eyes, and picture right now your life with Emily," I said and he did so smiling.

"Now try and see you life without her," I said and he frowned.

" I can't see anything." he replied then smiled when he got it. " Thanks, man," he said clapping me on the shoulder.

We waited at the end of the aisle when finally the music came on. First came Leah because she was maid of honor, then Holly, then Alice, and finally I saw her. Bella. She looked beautiful as ever as she walked, no glided down the aisle.

I didn't concentrate through the rest of the ceremony.

**BPOV**

"Well, you did it, Alice," I said sitting down next to her as the bride and groom took their first dance together. Sam and Emily were so perfect for each other. I glanced across the hall where Edward, Jesse, and those guys were standing talking to each other. I hadn't noticed but Jesse and Edward looked great in a tux.

Alice sighed nodding. She seemed sad.

"What's wrong, Ally?' asked Bri touching Alice's hand.

"Oh nothing, I just loved planning this wedding, and it'll be years before I get to plan another one," she said and Rosalie patted her arm.

"Don't worry, Alice, at least we get to go shopping for the trip tomorrow," she said and I groaned as Alice smiled wickedly.

"Oh hey, guys," said Holly happily looking behind me. I turned around to see Edward, Jacob, Joey, and Jesse behind me.

Jacob walked over to Leah and instead of asking swept her off her feet and onto the dance floor. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Joey asked Heidi and together they moved to the center of the dance floor just as a slow song came on.

_**A Slow Song- Joe Jackson**_

_**Music has charms they say**_

_**But in some people's hands**_

_**It becomes a savage beast**_

_**Can't they control it?**_

_**Why don't they hold it back?**_

Jesse smiled "Want to dance with me-" but Alice cut him off.

"Holly would love to dance with you Jess," she said pushing him and Holly out onto the dance floor. Edward bowed holding out a hand.

"May I have this dance Bella?" he said green eyes sparkling. I giggled putting my hand in his and letting him lead me onto the dance floor. My whole body felt like an electric current was running through it.

Joey and Jacob grinned at each other I, for a moment, thought they gave Alice a thumbs up.

I put one hand on his shoulder and he put one on my waist. Our hands intertwined and were

_**You see my friend and me**_

_**Don't have an easy day**_

_**And at night we dance not fight**_

_**We need the energy**_

_**If not the sympathy**_

We moved in time to the music. Edward twirled me out at the correct spot and then pulled me back in. I was surprised. Edward had never been the best dancer.

"Since when did you learn how to dance, Cullen?" I asked and Edward laughed embarrassedly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said and I shrugged knowing it was probably some bet he lost to Carlisle.

_**But I'm brutalized by bass**_

_**And terrorized by treble**_

_**I'm open to change my mood but**_

_**I always get caught in the middle**_

I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked to see Jesse smiling.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked and Edward nodded looking sad? He walked away somewhere. Jesse put both arms around my waist and I wrapped both of mine around his neck.

_**And I get tired of DJ's**_

_**Why's it always what he plays**_

_**I'm gonna push right through**_

_**I'm gonna tell him to, tell him to**_

_**Play us, play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

"Doesn't it bring you back?" he asked me and I looked up at.

"To the dance in freshman year," he clarified and I smiled remembering how we had been dancing together.

**It's late, I'm winding down**

**Am I the only one**

_**To want a strong and silent sound**_

_**To pick me up and undress me**_

_**Lay me down and caress me**_

_**I feel you touch my hand**_

_**And whisper in my ear**_

_**Ask me how I'm feeling now**_

_**And I want to get near you**_

_**But I can't even hear you**_

_**But this is a fine romance**_

_**If we have to be so demanding**_

_**We need just one more dance to**_

_**Leave here with an understanding**_

"Yeah I remember. Alice forced me to wear makeup. Ugh, my god it was a nightmare," I said and Jesse smiled.

"I thought you looked amazing that night," he said and I blushed. Jesse thought I had looked amazing?

_**And I get tired of DJ's**_

_**Why's it always what he plays**_

_**I'm gonna push right through**_

_**I'm gonna tell him too, tell him to**_

_**Play us, play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

"That's when you started going out with she who will not be named," I said and we laughed at the Harry Potter reference. I looked over to see Holly talking to Alice. She looked sad.

_**I get tired of DJ's**_

_**Why's it always what he plays**_

_**I'm gonna push right through**_

_**I'm gonna tell him too, tell him to**_

_**Play us, play, play, play**_

_**Play us a, play us, play us**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

_**Play us a slow song**_

The song ended so Jesse and I pulled apart. I curtsied and he bowed before walking off. I went over to Holly. She and Alice stopped talking.

"Hey everything okay?" I asked. Holly and Alice nodded before Holly made an excuse to go get a drink.

I looked at Alice and she gave in. "Jesse ditched her then cut in with you. She thinks he was trying to get away from her," Alice said and I looked over at Holly watching Jesse.

"Is she mad at me?" I asked. Alice looked at me shocked.

"No just envious you two are so close. Whenever the two of them start talking she blushes like crazy and stutters," Alice said and I could tell a plan was already forming in her head.

Soon it was time to see the newlyweds off. I smiled as Emily and Sam ran through rice being thrown at them. I looked over at Edward who smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat.

That night we lay all around Alice's room in sleeping bags. I lay awake wondering. Could I be possibly falling for two guys?

**AN: Again sorry I haven't updated sooner but now I have my own computer so I can update quicker. And since I'm on break A lot more chapters are on the way. Please read and review and I will update. Thanks to my beta reader and to all who've reviewed!**


	19. Hell Alice Style

**AN: Hey this chapter is once again Alice and the other girls taking Bella shopping and her hating it. Basically the day after they leave for their trip to the lake house. Also there is a plot twist coming up. I'd like to thank **_**Edward Cullen's Little Girl **_**for being such an awesome beta reader! I owe you. Anyway please read and review!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hell Alice style**

**BPOV**

I awoke to someone shaking me awake. Groggily I opened my eyes only to be face to face with Alice.

"Ahh!" I squealed jumping back in surprise. Alice and the others giggled, already dressed and ready for the day. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I muttered and looked outside and saw it was still pretty dark out. "

"Its three thirty in the morning," said Bri who looked like she needed caffeine. Bri didn't hate shopping, but she hated waking up early. I sat up stretching before grabbing by toiletries bag and heading into Alice's guest bathroom.

I took a shower and put my wet hair up in a ponytail. I added a little blush; mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on to please Alice so she wouldn't throw a fit. I put on my jeans, cami, and _Hollister_ shirt with flip flops. Alice nodded in approval.

Alice grabbed some muffins for us to eat on the way to the Mall, which was about an two hour and thirty minutes away. Knowing Alice's driving we would get there in half that time.

We all packed into a car large enough to hold everything we would buy. Alice pulled out of the garage and we sped toward Seattle.

* * *

As I predicted we made it to the mall in half the time it took us to get there. Alice had to drag me out of the car and into the mall. It was pure torture.

The smell of perfume and coffee hung in the air. Rosalie dragged me into _Bath and Bodyworks_. Once again I let Alice pick out what she deemed acceptable.

I was then dragged through almost every store and Alice bought all my stuff. Seriously It was like I was a Barbie doll to these girls.

"Okay, Bella, this is the last store," said Tanya and I looked up.

"Oh no," I said sacred out of my mind.

"Oh yes, Bella," said Alice smiling that evil smile of hers. Rosalie then dragged me into my hell on earth. _Victoria's Secret_.

Alice held up a pink bikini. " What do you think, Bella?" she asked and I groaned in response.

This is how we spent one hour and forty-two minutes. Shopping for Bikinis, and other clothes. Alice bought all my clothes, yet again, and we headed to the car.

* * *

" Home!" I said plopping myself down on my bed. Alice and the other girls went to the Cullen's to pack for the trip tomorrow. Alice liked to pack the things I was going to wear so she sent me home thank god for that!

I was exhausted. My tummy rumbled and I sighed. Dinnertime for Bella. I hopped off my bed and went downstairs. Dad was out fishing with Billy and his other friends and would be home late.

I got out the ingredients for fried chicken and started to cook. I put it in the oven and then the wait began.

I looked at my cell phone. I had awhile before dinner would be ready. I ran upstairs.

I grabbed my summer reading book list checking to see which books I still needed to read. I was almost finished with the last book _War and Peace._ It was long and well written but I didn't like it that much.

The chicken finished just as I finished the book. Oh my Alice, thank goodness I am done.

I already was dreading writing the report for it. I had finished all my other homework, and the report would be a snap, but I really hated writing about such a boring book.

I washed the dishes and made sure to leave some chicken for Charlie. The doorbell rang. I cocked an eyebrow. Who on earth could that be? Alice and the girls never rang the doorbell.

I walked to the front and opened it to see Edward leaning in the doorway smiling.

"Edward?' I asked looking at him surprised.

"Hey, Bella. Alice asked to bring you over," he said and I sighed. I'd been planning on skateboarding. Edward seemed to read my mind.

"But we can have Alice wait. How about hitting the park?" he asked and I smiled grabbing my board and helmet. Edward took his out of the trunk of his car and skated over. It brought me back to the old days before Edward had realized girls didn't have cooties.

Edward went to the half-pipe while I hit stairs. I did some flips with my board and suddenly heard a crash. I looked over to see Edward had fallen off his board on the half-pipe.

I had to laugh. The great Edward Cullen had fallen off his board. Edward scowled at me.

"Shut up, Bella," he muttered and I laughed more as I helped him up.

" Hey, you laughed at me when ever I fell off my board so this is payback," I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch before saying we should go.

"So looking forward to another year at Forks High School?" I said suddenly remembering then that I wouldn't see Edward during the school year. He looked at me shocked.

"Esme didn't tell you?" he said looking shocked and I looked at him confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked but he smiled widely now shaking his head.

"Nope now you're going to have to wait for me to tell you," he said and I knew that with Edward he wouldn't tell me until he wanted to. I stuck my tongue out at him and he ruffled my hair.

Alice greeted us at the door and lectured us on getting to places on time. Edward shot me a wink making my heart flutter.

Kate went over the schedule with us.

**7: 00pm** – Put luggage in van

**7:15-1:00am** – Sleep

**1-1:15am**- Get dressed

**1:15-1:45am**- Eat Breakfast

**1:45-2:00am** – Do last Minute things

**2:00am**- Leave

"The trip from here to Maine is about fifty- five hours or Two days and seven hours. We will each take turns driving and we will have rest stops. Everyone gets a bottle of five-hour energy and coffee. Edward, I know your leaving with your friends a little earlier?" she said turning to Edward. He nodded.

"We're meeting up at Lucas' house now so Jesse we have to go. We'll be leaving at one but Bella has my cell phone number so I'll call to check up on you guys," he said and together there were last minute hugs before the guys left.

"Right well since we already had dinner I suggest we pack up the van," she said but Holly stopped her.

"Bri, Ange, and I already did," she said smiling and Kate nodded.

"Good. Now we should go to bed now and wake up at one. Now upstairs," she said and we all nodded.

Since we had to pack our sleeping bags we were spread out around the house. I got Edwards room of course. I lied down on Edward's bed thinking about him. I was so confused.

Before Edward had come back into my life I had been crushing on Jesse. Now Edward was back and I didn't know if I had a crush on him or Jesse.

I went to bed as confused as ever on my feelings.

**AN: Yeah. Also Emmett and those guys are the friends Edwards going with. Jacob and Leah are helping clean up from the wedding so they'll come later. Also Part of Bri's past comes which will cause drama. Please read and review!**


	20. Adoption

**Hey guys It's me Riceballekelly. Listen I know your hoping for a chapter but I just don't know what to write. I have ideas for some things but I don't know what to write before those. **

**I am putting this up for adoption unless the fans can wait a little more till I get out of the writers block. Thank you for everything and all your support. Feel free to lash out at me if you want to.**


	21. I'M BACK!

**I'm back! Yes that's right I have come out of my long writers block. My good friend AnimeJuliet is to thank for that. Anyway its midnight so I'll be writing this new chapter all day today. And warning you learn about and Bri and Lucas's past. **


End file.
